Trapped in the Consequence of Time
by chocoholic1117
Summary: Orion Jackson was on the winning side of Panem's dark war. The districts were revolting and were winning when a meteor happens to hit District 13, where people are saying that whoever holds it will win the war. In his world of gods Orion knows that can't be true, but is more than surprised when he finds out that the meteor wasn't a meteor. It was 9 kids. None of them from his time.
1. Prologue

**This is the first chapter of the sequel to Trapped at the End of Time that you an find on by profile. Most of this is second generation but the first have some POV's and they have an entire story in the first installment but we will see from everybody in the final book of the trilogy where everything comes together. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

The Captain sat by his favourite willow tree and stared at the gold watch in his hands. He could hear it ticking, and feel its power but he didn't know the time because the gold watch couldn't open. It was impossible, almost everybody had tried to open it in their life time and it was still closed.

He knew the reason why it couldn't open, and he whole heatedly agreed, but since breaking all the rules at times end he was more curious than before. That curiosity lead to him wanting to open the blasted watch in front of him.

But he couldn't.

He never could.

Besides when it did finally open time itself would be rewritten and, as far as he knew, only two people could save them. The problem was he didn't know who those two people were, but he had a vague idea. What he needed to do was get the watch to them. A little difficult when he couldn't give it to them personally and time was jumping so he couldn't see for himself the consequence; or the people. He sighed.

Why was time so difficult to navigate? It should run in a straight line but recently it suddenly wasn't. When Rome came before Greece and wars won were lost. It hadn't caught up to everybody yet, he doubted it ever would, but he had noticed and he had noticed that recently was happening.

He never should have known the recently existed in his homemade paradise, time flowed for them and then it flowed for the rest of the universe. The rest of the universe being able to weave itself around them so the past was the future, now was the past and the future was now.

He suspected that his father was behind it but Chaos was in the universe and the universe could only change from Paradise. This is where he was now.

He had checked all nineteen people he had with him before coming to the conclusion that it was the watch. The watch that should never had existed in the first place. The watch that had the power to destroy all of history in its own tick. The watch that should never have been ticking.

The ticking was bad. It meant that it's time had come and who was he to disagree with things greater and more powerful than him? This watch could destroy him and his paradise, a feat that could never happen even if every soul that existed tried at the same time, the small delicate object in his hand could do that.

Lovers mind breaks lovers' heart,

For time itself will be torn apart,

But lovers wish will time he will heal,

The consequence of existence is set.

A verse from Shakespeare carved into the willow he was leaning against. Only Shakespeare had never written it, and he was no oracle, the watch had. The watch that depicted its own future before time even existed; before existence even existed.

The Captain stared at the watch as he planned his next move and the watch glowed with his thoughts until he hit the person it needed to go to. The person would then give it to somebody else and they would give it to somebody else and so on until lovers had it and then the watch would do its stuff.

What its stuff was though the Captain never wanted to know.

But one thing he did. What was the consequence of existence and how was it set? In all of history nobody knew the answer, so he would just have to hope these lovers were up to the job and saved everything, by saving themselves.

The Captain got to his feet and walked to the nearest exit point. He had an old friend to visit, and then he had to find existence.

But how do you find existence when nothing exists?


	2. James and Watches

**James and watches - Rose's POV**

I sat in my armchair in the corner of the Gryffindor common room and tried to read my Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Al was sitting next to me playing wizard chess with his friend, Sam, thankfully they were quiet. That cannot be said for the rest of my family.

Lilly and Hugo were sending random spells at each other and building a fortress out of pillows. James and a couple of his friends were supposed to be doing their OWL revision but were mainly trying to teach Lilly and Hugo OWL spells, that they were surprisingly good at, and playing exploding snap by the window, which they insisted on leaving open even though it was snowing outside, so that the sounds of people from other houses could be heard. My guess is that they were having a snowball fight; I guessed this because there was a lot of screeching, shrieking, shouting and screaming. Eventually I gave up on by book, which was not a good sign because I had planned my Christmas holiday down to the last second to do lots of revision for end of year exams.

"You've still got ten minutes." Al told me without even looking up from his complicated chess move, well it looked complicated to me, but I didn't get chess.

"I just can't concentrate properly." I said. That caused both Al and Sam to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said and went back to their game; I watched them for a second longer before getting up and walking to the portrait hole. Nobody even acknowledged that I had moved until I was halfway through and James yelled after me.

"Enjoy your date!"

"Enjoy your death!" I yelled back and marched off down the corridor so that he couldn't call anything else after me. Five minutes later I arrived outside the room of requirement. I was early but five minutes alone or extra with my awesome boyfriend was a lot better than James. Once inside I sat down in the small room that had been created. Whenever me and my boyfriend met up here it showed us this room, it was red and green with gold clouds and silver linings and comfortable squishy armchairs. There was also a small bookshelf and I pulled off the book I was reading at the moment to find that it was marked at exactly the correct page, even though the real book was on by bed stand in my dormitory. Minutes later somebody cover my eyes so that I couldn't read the book and whispered in my ear.

"Who am I?" I tried not to laugh as I answered him.

"Are you the reincarnation of Voldemort?"

"No."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Ghandi?"

"No."

"Are you my really annoying cousin James?"

"I'm just offended now."

"What about Dorothy?"

"Who?"

"From the wizard of Oz, she's the girl with the red shoes."

"Oh, no I'm not her."

"Then I have no idea who you could possibly be."

"I'm your awesome boyfriend." He said removing his hands from my eyes and walking around so I can see him properly. Blond hair swept to the side, startling grey eyes and the body of a god. He was wearing his Slytherin jumper to show his house pride.

"Oh yeah." I said. "Hello Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello Rose Weasley." He replied. "What are you reading?"

"The fault in our stars. Don't ask."

"Right. If you could follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room to the side of the one I was in and I gasped. We were in a winter wonderland; there were ice sculptors and falling snow and everything. In the centre of the room, which was about the size of a ballroom, was a small table set for two and lit by candles. I looked at Scorpius.

"The room can't do food."

"Yeah but a house elf can." He grinned at me. "As you know Christmas is family time so I thought that Christmas Eve should be Rose and Scorpius time." I laughed.

"You're terrible."

"But you love me."

"Okay." I said leaning up and kissing him.

I love having the dormitory to myself. It means that when I get in at one in the morning nobody questions me, and nobody wakes me up the next day. So when I came down at quarter to twelve, to see that everybody was already in their Weasley jumpers, I knew that they had already opened their presents and that I was the last one up.

"Here comes sleeping beauty." Said James as I collapsed on a chair and grabbed the first present I could find. It wasn't until after lunch when I had opened all my presents, got dressed and was sitting waiting for Scorpius did the trouble begin. James had (for once) exhausted himself and was now lying doing nothing. His friends had gone to the hospital wing after they had taken a joke sweet and couldn't find the remedy and Sam had gone to visit his sister in Ravenclaw. So it was just me and Al, Lilly, Hugo and sadly James in the common room when an owl started to tap against the window.

"Al get it." James moaned and Al rolled his eyes but opened the window and took the parcel off of the owls' leg. He opened the packet and something gold fell out. On top of my head.

"OW!" I complained rubbing my bruised cranium with one hand and picking up the gold thing with the other. It was a watch. A very heavy watch.

"It's from Dad. Say's Merry Christmas, try not to get into trouble and let the watch do its thing." Al read. We all stared at him. "That's what it says." He said handing the note to Lilly. I shrugged and held the watch to my ear, where I could hear it faintly ticking. I handed it to Al and he listened to it too and then tried to open it, but he couldn't. We then passed it round the room and all tried to get the watch open but it was like it had been welded shut. I had just got it back and was pointing my wand at it when somebody knocked at the door.

I dropped the watch and ran to open the portrait hole where Scorpius was stood waiting. He grinned at me and held up his gift in his hands.

"Hey." He greeted, and we kissed. "Do you want you present?" He asked and I laughed.

"Come in, I'll go get yours." He stepped inside and I ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories. When I came down Scorpius had sat down in a chair by the fire and was watching James unsuccessfully try to open the watch.

"Couldn't you be doing revision or something?" I asked and he put down the watch. It was ticking louder now so that with the room quiet I could hear it.

"I got board of it." He said and I shrugged, handing my small green and silver wrapped present to Scorpius, who handed me a red and gold wrapped present. Inside was an ornate jewellery set, two gold owl earrings; one official Gryffindor necklace, which had red and gold links and a lion; a few silver bracelets and a small bottle of sparkle cleaner to clean it all.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, and kissed Scorpius on the check.

"You haven't even seen what's underneath it." he replied pulling on my Slytherin Quidditch collection I had brought him and stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth. I gingerly lifted the jewellery up and screamed. Everybody jumped to their feet wands out pointing either at the box in my hand or Scorpius.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I yelled pulling my boyfriend in to a hug and kissing him on the lips. I pulled out the huge bar of chocolate that was obscuring most of what was underneath and tucked it under my arm, and then I pulled out the piece of parchment to read that I had front row seats and backstage pass to see my favourite band ever play in Paris. Everybody calmed down and I carefully put the jewellery and ticket down and shoved the chocolate in my pocket, before pulling Scorpius in a hug, then allowed him to put on the necklace on, and watched as I put the earrings on. I glanced over at James to see that he was pointing his wand at the watch and muttering spells under his breath. I rolled my eyes and picked up my new bag in which I had put all my new clothes and I think Al had too.

"Is it just me or is that watch glowing?" said Hugo suddenly, we all looked at the watch.

"Yes it is." Said Lilly.

"Glowing or just me?" Hugo asked confused.

"It's glowing." I frowned at the watch and realised that its ticking was suddenly very loud, I picked up my wand from the table where I had left it and pointed it at the watch, Scorpius did the same.

"When was the last time anybody touched that?" Al asked.

"Me when Rose went upstairs and then I put it down when she came down." James said.

"I don't think we should touch it." Said Scorpius suddenly. "I've seen stuff like that at my grandparent's old house; it's full of dark stuff they've forgotten about."

"But we won't know until we touch it." Said James, Al stared at him and Lilly picked up a quill and scribbled something down. James looked around.

"Don't." I said. "Don't you dare." James looked at me and then pointing his wand at the watch bent down.

"NO!" We all screamed pointing our wands at him and then when he touched the watch for a second nothing happened then it clicked open.

Stopped glowing.

Stopped ticking.

Then the world around me exploded into darkness and my body felt like it was on fire before I was hurtling away was Hogwarts maybe even away from Scotland and Britain altogether. I couldn't really tell.

All I could tell was fire, travel and pain.

Lots of pain.


	3. Rye and a Watch

**Rye and a watch - Willow POV**

I aimed and fired.

My arrow pierced the neck of the deer and it collapsed sideways into a clump of flowers. It was newly spring so the flowers hadn't been there for long and my girly feelings would have taken over had it not been the deer, which was the first I'd seen all year, was in perfect condition and if I sold it to the best buyer I would have enough money to stay in the Capitols five star hotel. Of course gone were the days when District twelve was the poorest most underfed district with no chance in the Hunger Games. Gone were the Hunger Games and I'd given up learning about them when I was seven.

That was nine years ago.

But I knew what they were and I knew every tiny detail of the rebellion that followed through my parents, most stories' they told were about my aunt, Primrose, who died too young. I wouldn't know. Nobody I know has ever died.

"Willow!" came Coral Odair's voice somewhere to my right. How she found me every time I never know. She lives in District Four with her parents, grandmother and my grandmother. The result: a lot to trips the Four.

"Over here!" I yelled back and a minute later she stumbled into my clearing. Coral, being from another district, looks really out of place in Twelve, the same way my family does when we go to Four. Although inner district travel is now legal most people stay in their home District, unless like my grandmother after the rebellion they wanted a new life somewhere else. So Coral with her fathers to-die-for looks swept back blond hair ruffed by eleven years of ocean breeze and tanned skin from helping out at the fishing house and her bright sea-green eyes were very different from my bright blue merchant ones and my dark skin and hair. Rye was my opposite with light skin blond but nowhere near as blond as District Fours and dark Seam eyes.

"Hi!" she said and ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Coral." I greeted, hugging her back. "What's up?" She smiled at me.

"I saw Rye, and he's now cowering under his bed, because he decided that he would drop a balloon full of yellow paint on my head. I would have been here earlier had he not done that and I had to go and change" She scowled and I laughed.

"Do you want help getting him back?" She smiled wirily at me.

"Yes."

"Help me with the deer first and we'll see about it." I said nodding over to the deer I had shot down moments before Coral's arrival. Coral stared at it, before looking up at me.

"How much would you get for that?" I grinned at her and tapped my nose.

"That's for me to know and you to find out; come on the butchers isn't far." I walked over and tied the legs together then grabbed one side of the deer. Coral groaned but came over and grabbed the other so we walked slowly back to the fence surrounding district Twelve. Then I opened the gate nearby and pushed the deer onto a small platform trolley I had waiting. Then Coral covered the deer and sat on the edge while I dragged her down the main street. A few people smiled at us and waved hello and Coral greeted everybody, with their names that I can't even remember and I live in Twelve. After another five minutes we reached the butchers as Troy the butcher came out and started locking the door.

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned around and grinned at me.

"Hello Willow, Coral."

"Hi!" said Coral.

"I have something for you." I said and Coral jumped off the trolley and pulled away the cover. Troy raised his eyebrow at me impressed. "Shot about ten minutes ago." I said proudly. The butcher nodded and unlocked his door again.

"I'll see what I can do; I have a big shipment out to One because they have some crazy idea that meat from the medicine district will cure mental illness." He rolled his eyes. "I consulted a doctor and he told me to go along with it because thinking that might actually work." I laughed. "Anyway." He picked up the deer in his strong arms and put it on some giant scales then he opened a drawer and pulled out a bundle of notes which he handed to me. As he closed the drawer I saw the label on the side: Mellark family.

"How much is there?" Coral asked.

"Two hundred." Troy grinned at the look of shock on Corals face. "To let you into a secret I was counting on you shooting down a deer, now we're both richer." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Troy." I said and pulled Coral out of the butchers shop and on the way to Victors Village. "So getting back at Rye..." I began.

"Do you have any idea how to get him back?" Coral asked jumping over a large upturned barrel of tulasi leaves.

"Yes but first I'll have to get into Moms office to look for it." I said.

"Didn't Katniss say don't go in her office alone because of all the Hunger Games stuff in it and all the Capitol stuff that she can't lose?" Coral said. I stared at her, she wasn't exactly the one to always follow the rules, and we'd broken into moms office loads of times together. Sure last time she had caught us and Coral hadn't felt the wrath of Katniss Mellark before but that didn't normally stop her, the only other explanation was that something was wrong.

"What's happened?" I asked stopping in the middle of the road. Coral bit her lip and then gave me her adorable puppy dog eyes that are impossible to resist. Not today though. I was about to be the first. "What's wrong Coral?" I demanded.

"I overheard Dad and Katniss talking." She admitted. "They think that something big is going to happen soon and their scared for what it'll mean. I didn't hear what they think will happen but they were saying something about a golden watch that's suddenly started ticking and a god who's an old friend of theirs." I would have burst out laughing but the expression on Coral's face made me believe that she thinks what she heard was sincere.

Coral might be eleven but she's very good at reading people and if she thinks that Mom and Finnick were telling the truth, and it's hard to mistake the truth when talking about the part truth, which I knew was partly true since Mom had mentioned a gold watch before and I knew she had a friend who she never saw due to "inherited duty's" she might have just been describing him since apparently he was good looking. I thought for a second, the idea of God's was impossible and the watch had a logical explanation and I knew something big had been brewing in Panem for a while, the problem was something in my brain was telling me to ignore these signs and listen to what my heart said, which was to listen to Coral, before I could come to a decision however I was interrupted.

"Hey Willow!" came a voice behind me and I rolled my eyes to come face to face with Collis the guy who fancied me and had every girl under the age of twenty eight wanting him and every girl over crushing him. Except me. I've never really loved anybody, and I hate Collis' guts. He thinks he's god's gift to earth, or possibly a god himself, he had the largest ego ever I was surprised he could hold his head up. He had absolutely no brains and used the worst possible pickup lines ever, then dumped the girl in question within an hour. For a second I forgot there were innocent ears around.

"Fuck off you dick!" I said grabbing Coral's arm and dragging her down the path to victors village, fury pounding through my veins so that I pretty much tuned out everything else out. It was only when I reached my door did I remember my conversation with Coral, the voice telling me to ignore my brain was gone and I immediately dismissed all thoughts of gods and magical watches.

I checked where my parents were and then me and Coral sunk over to my Moms office next to the kitchen. It was empty and I could see what I wanted hanging over her computer. A small key that would unlock a filing cabinet on the other side of the room in which I had my small paint gun confiscated in. I carefully glanced around the door in the kitchen to see Mom and Coral's Mom talking while they cooked dinner, I looked at Coral who nodded and slipped inside the office out of the corner of my eye, I saw her reach up to try to grab the key and realise that she wasn't tall enough. She climbed on the chair by the desk and had just pulled the key off the small nail it was hung on when the computer beeped. Coral fell off the chair as the symbol of Panem flashed on the screen showing she had a message from somebody high up in control and I saw Mom sigh.

"I'd better go and check that." She said. I turned to see that Coral had got tangled up in the wires of an open cupboard. I glanced at Mom who was taking off her oven gloves and sprinted into her office, Coral tugged desperately at the wires as I joined her.

"Get in the cupboard!" I hissed and she crawled in, I closed the door behind her and dived into my usual hiding place in between the filing cabinets with the curtain hiding me. I had barely got into position when I heard footsteps and a creak of a chair. There was the tapping of the keyboard and I peeked out to see what was going on. Mom had bypassed the security and was pulling up a face talk message with Gale Hawthorn.

"Katniss!" He said urgently.

"What's happened Gale?" Mom asked.

"We've had a breakthrough; your immortal friend is very helpful. I haven't got much time so I'll have to make it brief. We've found that the watch can be traced throughout history first appearing in the twenty first century, and vanished again, occasionally it resurfaces but all the major times its because somebody's gone missing. There has been many people trying to destroy it saying that it house's evil dark magic the weird thing is that it's always the same group, but it's been going for almost four century's. But anyway there's this thing that goes with it make up by a guy called Shakespeare, do you have a piece of paper it's a little strange." Mom rummaged a drawer and then pulled out a pen and paper.

"Okay shoot." she said once she was ready.

"Lovers mind breaks lovers heart, for time itself will be torn apart, but lovers wish time he will heal, the consequence of existence is set." I froze; the voice in my head was back again, whispering small things in my ear. "Believe it. Remember it; it will decide your future. Remember it!"

"Sounds like another prophecy." Mom said. Wait another?

"That's the thing it doesn't, and it defiantly isn't official or anything, and guess when the last time it and the watch resurfaced?" Gale said.

"Tell me." Mom said.

"One hundred and five years ago, in the last week in which the Capitol and Thirteen struck their deal, and the Capitol obviated those in the camps surrounding them, the ones up to fifty miles away. Not much point seeing that nobody even set foot on Capitol soil." Gale explained.

"Who disappeared?" Mom asked.

"Nobody." Gale answered. "That time's famous because the watch opened." There was silence for a minute then Gale glance behind him. "I've got to go, be safe Catnip take my advice and lock the thing away." Then the screen went blank. Mom sat still for a moment.

"That's what Percy said." She murmured and then pulled out something from her pocket. "What could you possibly do? But I suppose that as long as the kids don't get their hands on it, and all hell breaks loose." Then Dad yelled from the other room and she dropped it on the desk, and went to see what he wanted. I held my breath for another minute before deciding that she wasn't coming back. I crept out of my hiding place and freed Coral from her bounds. Then she went and opened the filing cabinet to get my paint gun and I walked over to see what Mom and Gale had been talking about. On top of a new glossy version of Panem's history book was a small gold watch, I stared at it and heard it faintly ticking.

That couldn't be what all the fuss was about? I mean seriously? But something told me it was; maybe it was my new friend in my head or just common sense.

"Got it." Said Coral and I made a split second decision. I grabbed a small rucksack from under Moms desk and shoved the book and any papers labelled to have anything to do with the watch. Then I slipped the watch itself in my pocket. I grinned at Coral and we slipped upstairs, not before I grabbed my bow and full quiver of special arrows from the cupboard downstairs. I arrived in my room after Coral to find that she was lying on my bed fiddling with the gun. Her own trident was leaning in the corner, with a small pouch tied to the strip of leather covering it filled with fishing hooks. Her parents didn't trust it to be in the same room as her, which makes sense since her room was a converted broom cupboard and the chances of her tripping and killing herself in the middle of the night were very high. So they let her keep it in my room, which was totally better.

I sat down on the bed next to her and she frowned at me.

"What's that?"

"It's a watch, it's the thing Mom and Gale were talking about." I explained holding it up, she stared at it.

"Well its defiantly ticking." I laughed. Coral had this ability to make any situation seem funny.

"Yes it is but I'm curious, so I wanted to examine it in answer to your next question." She smiled.

"It's really weird." She said, I nodded even just holding it the whole thing seemed different, for one it was hot and the ticking was slowly getting louder.

"So pranking Rye." I said fiddling with the quiver and bow still hung over my shoulder, the bag in my hand and the watch on the bed between us. Coral's eyes lit up and she opened her mouth, when somebody knocked on the door. She shoved the watch in her pocket and leaped over the room to grab her trident. The door opened to revile my little brother holding his own bow and quiver, his hair swept to one side and almost glowing in the light from the hall.

"Something's happened downstairs." He started then noticed that I was glaring at him and Coral was pointing a deadly weapon at his head, then his eyes slid to the watch next to me. "What's that?" He asked sharply, closing the door behind him. There was silence in the room. You could hear a pin drop.

Or the unusually loud ticking watch.

Coral was staring at it too by now, so I looked down to see that it was glowing. I could feel the heat radiating off it on my leg. I glanced at the other two.

"What have you done?" Rye asked.

"Nothing." I said. He looked at me, unimpressed.

"What do you think would happen if you touched it?" Coral asked fearfully. Me and Rye looked at each other.

Then I looked down at the watch, it was almost egging me to touch it. Slowly I bent down and picked it up. Instantly it stopped glowing and ticking.

Then it flipped open and my world exploded into fire.

I couldn't see a thing, but felt like I was on fire but as my head span I became very aware of one fact.

I was moving not through air but something else.


	4. Aquila's Watch

**Aquila's watch - Orion POV**

I fiddled with my sword as I walked down the corridor between command and weapons. Although District Thirteen was mostly above ground, the hidden catacombs beneath provided perfect cover from Capitol air craft, I was running late to my meeting partly because I was from District Four and even though I had been in 13 for a month now and was practically in charge of the rebels army I was terrible with directions and always got lost. The other reason was that I had a surprise visit from my Dad.

It doesn't sound like much but I hardly ever see him, I know he tries to see me but I mostly see my Mom, I don't even see my sister. There's a reason and it's a pretty valid one since we were at war and trying to be uninvolved must be a full time job. Especially if you happen to be god of trust, friendship and promises.

That's my Dad Percy Jackson or just Perseus because most gods don't exactly have last names, anyway he's lord of trust, friendship, promises and some other stuff, there was a joke that he's god of how to be ultra-annoying and to say he's risen to the challenge magnificently is an understatement. My Mom is Annabeth Chase formally Jackson, official architect of Olympus because its wrecked that often and Goddess of creativity. My sister is kind of just there though has a part time job as Goddess of deception. So my entire family is immortal except me, nobody knows how that works but I'm pretty damn hard to kill even if I do say so myself.

Anyway my Dad came to tell me to expect some visitors and that he may have found a reason for the non-immortal problem, also to say that most of the Capitol had been taken, something I'm pretty sure this meeting is about.

I stopped outside the door and slipped my sword into my pocket. Nobody in command knew who I was and I was determined to keep it that way, the only half-bloods that I knew of in 13 was my thirteen year old friend Alexis Mason from District 2 son of Ares, and Amber Martin from District 7 daughter of Apollo aged eleven and my friend/girl I'm-in-love-with Aquila Lush aged sixteen daughter of Aphrodite, from the Capitol itself. We also happen to be the only people not from thirteen, so everybody already looks at us strangely and if they were to find that we just happened to be the children of an Olympian god, or two in my case, I think District Thirteen might explode from overused strange expressions.

"Orion!" came my boss's voice as I opened the door.

"Hi Leach." I said. "Sorry I'm late, I had a surprise visit."

"Don't worry about it." He said, bouncing up and down so that his greying brown hair flopped into his dark eyes. That man seriously has too much energy; I sat down next to my co-commander in warfare Katy Fairchild, who was writing something under the table. She was thirty five, twenty years older than me, and generally tried to have little to do with me as possible. She completely ignored me unless absolutely necessary and in meetings like this was usually paying no attention and liked the hang her long blond hair down the side of her face so she couldn't see me. Next to her was our weapons genius Neville Harland who smiled at me. Next to him was Ray, I have no idea who he is or what he does but he's in every single meeting so it must be important. Last in the room was Collins, she was a hacker who was very good at getting into Capitol broadcasts and finding out where they will hit next. She was twenty one and the only other person in the room close to my age, and who I got along with, meaning she didn't pretend I didn't exist.

"So now that we're here I have an announcement to make." Leach began. "The Capitol has been breached and there's only a few blocks left to the government buildings. So thanks to everybody, we all deserve a brake but by the end of the week the Capitol should have fallen. Congratulations." He started clapping enthusiastically after a moment Ray and Collins joined in. Katy looked up to see what was happening, clapped once and then went back to her paper. I frowned. I knew about the Capitol falling but it didn't seem right.

I remembered a while ago when I had been complaining about how the Capitol got everything and District Four nothing, long before any hint of rebellion had started, Dad had laughed and said I should get used to it, it was going to be that way for another century at least, and should get worse. At the time it made no sense, why would it get worse.

It made no sense now either. The Capitol was on the verge of collapsing, but Dad had said it would last another century and how would it get worse, if the Capitol collapsed then life would get better in the districts. But this didn't seem like the sort of thing a god could get wrong.

"Orion?" I looked up to see everybody staring at me.

"Sorry what?" I asked. Leach smiled at me sadly.

"I said you need to stay behind." I stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because the people here need you, so you and your regiment are staying behind."

"Oh okay." I replied in a daze. How could I not be going?

"Well I think that's everything, tell everybody we're leaving tomorrow, be at the station at eight. Dismissed." I got up and walked out the door, to my surprise Katy followed me and we ended up in the same lift to the surface. We stood awkwardly before Katy looked at me.

"It's a shame you aren't going to the Capitol, I bet traitor girl would have loved to show you the sights." she said smiling.

"She's not a traitor." I said, determinedly not looking at her so I wouldn't lose my temper.

"Yeah but being from the Capitol would give her an edge. You're just blind to it because she's your girlfriend." Katy continued.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said through gritted teeth.

"Which I suppose is why they won't let you come, I mean your way too young to fighting this war and your girlfriend is just tricking you. They don't want you telling the Capitol all our secrets, unless you're doing it on purpose." I clenched my hands into fists and tried not to accidently blow up the main way into District Thirteen's headquarters. The lift rattled to a stop and the doors opened into the forest next to the district, guards stood around talking quietly, completely ignoring us. I made to leave when Katy stepped in front of me.

"Just so you know Leach won't think as much as you if he's finds you've been helping the enemy, and I can personally assure that if you do anything to mess up this war and the Capitol is not taken and everything goes back on track, well..." she smiled evilly at me as I stared at her, everything goes back on track? What did that mean? I was thinking about it so hard I almost didn't hear what she said next, but I did and it brought back down to earth.

"If anybody were to find out who you were it would be a shame, wouldn't it mortal son of Peruses and Annabeth?" I looked at her eyes to see them twinkle as she smiled. This was bad, how did she know who my parents are?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said quietly, pushing past her and marching into the woods.

"Keep up that attitude and nobody will even notice the watch." That made me stop. I turned to stare at her to see that she was already gone. I stood still for a few moments then turned and walked deeper into the forest. When I was certain nobody was around, I broke into a run and spirited until I reached a large lake with a small boat house next to it. This was our small demigod haven. Nobody ever came this far out so we could train, and underneath the boat house we'd built a den to house spare weapons, ambrosia and nectar and anything else a demigod might need and didn't want a mortal to find out about. I could see Alexis, Amber and Aquila all sitting next to the boat house but I kept running and jumped straight into the lake.

Most people are surprised at how deep it is. There's a small area that you can stand in but the rest of it goes down 30 foot, I swam down to the bottom and sat there thinking. I usually came down here to think, I could breathe underwater just fine and that was about as far as my water abilities go, but that was fine by me. It helped a lot at home and I need somewhere quiet where I won't be disturbed.

I never did like Katy Fairchild but I never noticed anything slightly usual about her either which meant somebody had told her about me recently, I could think of plenty of time in the past when blackmailing me would have helped her more, since I was already not going. After about ten minutes of panicking I calmed down remembering that Aquila was waiting for me 30 foot above my head. I kicked up and broke the surface to be grabbed by Aquila and dragged to my feet.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Fairchild knows about me, she just blackmailed me into not going to the Capitol and something about the Capitol not being taken and everything going back on track." I explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amber said.

"We're not going into the Capitol, Leach said so and then on the way out Fairchild started pushing me and she told me not to go to the Capitol and mess up so it won't be taken and everything goes back on track, and basically I'm worried."

"You're not going to the Capitol?" Alexis demanded. "How else am I going to sneak in and kick some Capitol butt?"

"If I recall correctly I can kick your butt pretty easily." Aquila smirked, still holding my arm causing butterflies in my stomach. "But that's irrelevant how do you think Fairchild knows about you?" It took me a second to realise she was talking to me.

"I have no clue, but if she knows about the gods then it really isn't hard to connect the dots, I mean even if you go on looks alone it isn't too hard." I said gesturing to my dark windswept hair and grey eyes, not a typical District Four look. Aquila frowned at me.

"Do you want me to go and charmspeak her into forgetting?" She suggested, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"That's a brilliant idea." I said.

"I have my moments." she smiled. Gods she's beautiful, she would have been anyway but living in the Capitol where she's never food deprived, has the best stylist on hand and the freedom to do whatever she wants helped a lot. Her hair was long and a silky brown, her eyes were ever changing and District Thirteen had tanned her skin to a soft bronze. The only adjustments to her body were blond highlights in her hair, and her ears were pieced showing small dove earrings I gave her for her birthday, she worn no makeup, not that you could get some in 13, by district standards tilting towards the extravagant side, by Capitol plain and boring. To me she was perfect.

"Could you charmspeak Leach too so that we can go to the Capitol?" Alexis asked.

"No." Said Amber, staring at him. "Are you mad? If you go to the Capitol you'll be killed before you can open your mouth so say something really stupid." Being the youngest here Amber sometimes got left behind, but she could make up for it with insults and smart talk. Alexis stared at her and she smiled knowing she'd hit a nerve.

"Be glade you're two years younger than me and a girl from Seven or you'd be so dead." Alexis grumbled and Amber laughed.

"You know you love me." she said ruffling his hair while standing on tiptoes. I glanced at Aquila and we both tried not to laugh.

"We'd better get going if we want to be back before lockdown." Alexis said pushing Amber away from him. I glanced at my watch and nodded.

"Yeah, now would be a good time to leave." We all turned and walked back through the forest towards 13, Amber and Alexis walked a way ahead of me and Aquila trying to push each other over. Aquila sighed.

"I ship them so bad." I nodded in agreement, but I ship us more. I thought.

"Do you have the watch I gave you?" I asked quietly. She looked at me.

"Did Fairchild mention that?" I nodded again and she pulled out a large gold watch.

"It hasn't done anything just sat there and didn't do anything a watch should do." She said giving it to me. It felt warm in my hands, it was probably because it had been in Aquila's pocket all day but it still didn't feel right. I held it up to my ear and frowned.

"Does that include ticking?" I asked. Aquila stared at me.

"No way." She grabbed it and held it up to her own ear. "It's never ticked before." She held it out to me and I grabbed it noticing that it was a lot hotter than before, I was about to hold it up to my ear again when it started ticking really loudly. Aquila stared at it in my hand then reached out to touch it, she pulled away sharply as it heated up, and I winced but held onto it.

"Something's wrong." she said sharply and I noticed we'd stopped walking; Amber and Alexis had also stopped further on and were looking at something in the trees. I yelped as the watch grew suddenly blinding hot and Aquila grabbed my hand to get it when it stopped. It took me a moment to realise that the ticking had also stopped and that the watch, which was impossible to open, was now open. For a full thirty seconds nothing happened.

"That's strange..." I began but was cut off my a large ball of light suddenly appearing in the sky and shooting towards us, it made the sound of thunder and was so blinding I had to look away. There was a large crash and the sound of splintered trees, then the earth shook so hard I fell over as a wave of heat blew over me followed by another ear-splitting crash. I lay on the ground for a minute then opened my eyes without even realising that I had closed them. Aquila lay, still holding my hand, on the ground next to me panting hard.

"You okay?" I said and she nodded.

"Amber and Alexis." she gasped and I sat up, my world spinning. In between us and the other two was a trench of burning rocks. It ran into the trees leaving quite a few still alight, the trench was about ten foot deep and twenty wide.

"It's like the apocalypse." I muttered. Then I looked back to Aquila to see that she was holding her head, her hands all bloody. I helped her up and we slowly go to our feet. "Let's go." I said stumbling over to the trench to see the Amber and Alexis were doing the same. Amber waved and they both scrambled down, so that we met in the middle.

"What was that?" Alexis asked, staring around.

"Let's go find out." Aquila started walking along the trench following it, I shrugged and followed her. After about ten minutes of walking we reached a group of people gauging at a crater.

"It's good luck." yelled an old man. "Those who possess the treasure of the comet shall win this war." I snorted, even in my world of gods I didn't believe that neither did some other people. A few noticed us and waved. I ignored them and continued along the trench to the edge of the crater where Aquila was standing, her mouth wide open and a look of complete shook on her face. I walked over to her and she stared at me.

"How is this possible?" I looked into the crater and stopped dead.

How is this possible?

A very good question.


	5. Missing?

**Missing? - Harry's POV**

On the day before Christmas Eve I had been working late when I had a surprise visitor. The Captain an immortal god or something, son of Chaos creator of the universe and all round good guy until something happened and he decided to destroy the world. Me, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been transported by a goddess to the end of the world, along with some demigods and two savours of a nation, to try and stop him, which we did and in the process managed to help the Captain and turn him to our side. I knew he had a small place where he lived and could travel in time as he wished, I had been told by my demigod friends when we met up five years ago, but what I was not expecting was to see him ever again. Especially not asking for my help and defiantly not in my office.

So I was sitting in my office packing everything away so I could go home and have three days off, possibly visit Hogwarts to see my kids, when the door opened.

"I'm just going, so if it can wait until I get back on the twenty seventh that would be great." I said not looking up.

"Sorry Harry but it can't." Said a voice and I looked up in surprise to see a man with dark hair and bright red eyes, I hadn't actually seen him in the light but his skin glowed less silver and he looked a lot less scary. He also looked younger about mid twenty's rather that fifty's, less tired but still stressed.

"Captain." I said straightening up and looking at him.

"Hello long time no see." he said smiling still standing in the doorway.

"Twenty years." I said. "Long time."

"Two hundred." I stared at him in shock. "But never mind that I have a problem, or the universe has a problem at any rate I'm just the only one to have noticed it yet."

"What is it?" I asked pushing all my remaining papers into a drawer so my desk was clear.

"Existence." The Captain replied walking over and sitting in the chair opposite me. "Time itself is being rewritten." He added as I looked at him confused.

"That is slightly inconvenient." I said slowly sitting down.

"There is a way to save it, do you know Shakespeare?" I nodded wondering what he has to do with anything. "He wrote this recently." He pulled a black bag out of his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Lovers mind breaks lovers heart, for time itself will be torn apart, but lovers wish will time he heal, the consequence of existence is set." I read out loud.

"There are several problems with that, the most obvious is that it is not a prophecy but it predicts the future. A future that I can't see yet can see the outcome of. A future that never should have existed which brings me to my second problem. Shakespeare never wrote that."

"But you said he did." I said getting really confused.

"Yes." The Captain admitted. "But he shouldn't have, time has been changed to the point where in Paradise where no time exists it was written recently." I stared at him starting to get where he was going. "Something has gone wrong with existence itself and time is leaking and changing if it continues then you might lose your war with Voldemort or Tom Riddle might never have been born and you would have to deal with somebody even worse.

"The thing is to fix existence you have to clean the top wound before getting to the bottom, the top being in this case time, which is what Shakespeare predicted. To heal what is wrong with existence you have to heal what's wrong with time which means fulfilling this prophecy or whatever it is. The thing is I can't help the thing that can however happens to be the most dangerous object ever but it will send whoever it wants through a splintered reality to the point in which time is leaking, then heal it and it should take them back. Should. I can't give it directly to the person it needs to get to so you're going to have to pass it on and then hopefully it should reach whoever the watch wants to reach..."

"Wait watch?" I interrupted. The Captain gave me is black bag and I opened it to see a gold watch it was stone cold and when I tried to open it stayed firmly closed, it didn't even tick.

"That watch your holding has the power to destroy everything in one tick." The Captain said and I slowly put the watch down on the desk. "But it can also save everything if you pass on that watch to whoever it tells you to then we've sorted the time problem."

"But not existence." I said looking at him carefully.

"That's where I need your help." The Captain admitted. "Just pass the watch on even if you don't like who you have to give it to, but existence I need you and everybody who was at times end." He said.

"I can't contact them." I said.

"I know." The Captain said quietly. "Neither can I. So I want you to make a decision for all of you, I don't know when in time I can get your help but along your timeline somewhere I will have to pull you out so you can save existence. But where you'll be going I need your permission." I stared at him.

"Where is it?" I asked. The Captain sighed but told me then left me to make up my mind and vanished leaving me with a powerful watch, a non-existent prophecy and the weight of the world, universe, time and existence itself on my shoulders. I sighed then put the watch in my pocket and walked over to my fireplace to floo home. I could go over what the Captain said, make my decision and find out as much as possible about the watch and Shakespeare's prophecy.

After all, three day's peace should be enough to find out what poor soul is about to have his world shattered.

The watch had wanted to go to Hogwarts so I sent it to James thinking that he would pass it on or lose it naturally then I looked up Shakespeare on the muggle computer in our house, I can find news a lot easier on it than searching through newspapers, true to what the Captain said some people didn't even know the verse existed while others it was common knowledge taught in primary school. I printed out a page with muggle interpretations on and then went to look through my wizard books to see if the watch had been mentioned before when the owl arrived. It landed on the book pile next to me and held out its leg in a regular fashion. I stared at it and sighed before tearing the letter off and reading it through.

_Harry,_

_James, Albus, Lilly, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius all vanished this morning. They appeared to have all been opening their gifts in the Gryffindor common room, your letter got through and I've enclosed it along with a message written by Lilly. Do you have any idea what she was talking about or what happened? I'm sending a message to Draco too but as head Auror you need to know._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry._

I stared at the letter and then glanced at Lilly's neat handwriting on a small bit of scrap parchment rolled inside the letter.

_If something's happened to us James touched the weird warm on and off ticking watch. BLAME HIM!_

I groaned. I knew exactly what had happened, but how was I going to tell that they had been chosen to save time to McGonagall or Draco for that matter. Ron, Hermione and Ginny will understand but Draco? Not so much. I put the letter down and made a decision. Ginny was cooking Christmas dinner in the kitchen and raised her eyebrow at me as I walked passed to go into the living room.

"Where are you going? If its work it can wait until we get back." She snapped at me.

"It's about the kids." I told her. "Can you call Ron and Hermione over I'll explain when I get back?" I reached the fireplace and pulled out a handful of floo power. "Don't worry, we've got it worse." I told her as she stared at me. "Ministry of Magic foreign department." I said clearly dropping the powder ad flooing back to the ministry. I tumbled out of the fireplace to see that only Ginny's friend Amy Thomas was in the office.

"Harry!" she said in surprise. "What's happened shouldn't you be at home?"

"No time to explain, I need to contact a friend in America but I don't have his address or anything so I need to find him can you put me onto their line so we can talk?" Amy nodded.

"Only if you go in person, I have some international owls but they'll get there tomorrow." I thought for a second.

"Can you open up a floo network so I can travel over, or an apparition point?" Amy shook her head.

"I need permission and a valid reason to do it right now the owl would be quicker."

"I have an investigation, I need something from my friend now or it will fall to pieces and our crook will get away." Amy sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." she turned and started fiddling with parchment on her desk. I stared at her for a second and then closed my eyes and tried something I've never tried before.

I had never been religious so I don't know how prayers work or anything but I tried just thinking to words and directing them towards some Greek gods.

_Please let her open a floo, just for a minute. I'll do the rest._

Nothing happened for a second then Amy stood up.

"Here we go." she walked over to the fireplace and picked up a blue type of floo powder. "If you take this you'll end up in the American ministry. Just hope that somebody's on duty." I smiled.

"Thanks." I took a handful of the powder and stepped into the flames. "United States of America ministry of magic foreign department." I said and dropped the powder. At once I was engulfed in flames and travelled through soot. This journey was a lot longer than usual, so when I came out I was really dizzy, to the point where I collapsed on the ground when I finished journeying. Immediately there was a yell, and I got up to see three people looking at me. A blond woman, a brown haired man and a black haired girl of about eighteen.

"Hi." I said smiling at them and wiping soot off my cloths. "Sorry to barge in but I need to see your Minister, it's very important. I'm the head Auror for the British Ministry on an investigation, Harry Potter." That had the intended effect the girl's jaw dropped and the man stood up.

"Follow me." He said and walked out of the room. I smiled at the woman and girl who were both still staring at me as I followed him out. We walked along a hall and then stopped at the lift, the man pressed a button and we both stepped in. We stood silently for a minute and then the man looked at me.

"Could I have your autograph for my daughter?" He blurted and I laughed.

"Yeah, have you got any parchment?" He rummaged around his pockets for a minute and then pulled out a parchment and biro. I raised my eyebrow at the biro but accepted it and signed my name on the parchment and gave it back. The man tucked it into his pocket as the lift stopped and he lead me down a corridor, before stopping at a door and knocking on it.

"Come in." A voice called and he opened the door.

"You have a visitor sir." The man said and nodded me in. I walked in to see a middle aged man with sandy blond hair and electric blue eyes staring at me. The man left and closed the door behind him.

"Harry Potter." The minister said. "Well this is a surprise."

"Sorry for dropping in like this but I have a problem and I need your help." I said the minister nodded.

"I have a case on a man, I can't give out too many details and this isn't public yet but he's got too personal and my three children have vanished the same way most of his victims do. I have a friend in New York area that has some information on him and I need it before this gets public and he vanishes again." The minister looked at me for a second.

"Okay. Who is this person and I'll see what I can do, run a check on the wizards in the area." I smiled slightly.

"That where it's a little complicated." I said. "He's not exactly a wizard but his name is Percy Jackson." The minister stared at me.

"How am I supposed to find a muggle in a city like New York?" I sighed.

"If you can't find him can I have your permission to search for him myself?" He stared at me.

"You're mortal, how do you know about him?"

"You know him?" I asked surprise. "You're a demigod or whatever?" He laughed.

"Yes, why do you need to talk to him he won't have anything to do with your investigation. He's just got back from his honeymoon."

"He and Annabeth finally got married." I said surprised. "I was expecting it to take longer than five years." The minister nodded.

"You really do know who he is, okay I can Iris message him and see if I can get hold of him."

"Thank you so much." I said, the minister got up and walked to the back of the room where he arranged a prism and turned on a tap so that mist floated up and formed a rainbow. I pointed my wand at the door and locked it.

"Good idea." Said the minister as he picked up a gold coin similar to a galleon and threw it through the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson." The mist shimmered and an image appeared. Percy and Annabeth were sitting in a small room with five other people. Jason and Piper were there along with a big Asian guy, a young dark girl and a small guy with black hair and who looked a bit like an elf. They were all sitting thoughtfully in silence and none of them noticed the message. The minister coughed and they all looked up in surprise, the minister looked at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Harry!" Percy said grinning at me. "Why are you calling? How do you even know how to send an IM?" I laughed.

"That would be me." The minister said. "Minister for magic of the United States of America, son of Hecate." I nodded, that made sense.

"Could you give us some privacy?" I asked the Minister looked at his watch.

"I'd better go now anyway, there's more drachma's in the drawer underneath and when your done could you lock the door behind you, could you find your way back?" I nodded and he grabbed a coat and bag and left the room.

"Muffliato." I said pointing my wand at the door. "It's about the Captain." I said looking back.

"The evil turned good god son of Chaos?" the black elf guy said frowning.

"Yes Leo." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"What about him?" Annabeth asked.

"He showed up in my office the day before yesterday and gave me a watch that then told me to give to James and now James, Al, Lilly, Rose, Hugo and this other boy Scorpius have all vanished because of it to save time because of something Shakespeare wrote but never really wrote, because time is being messed up." I said.

"Who?" The Asian guy asked.

"Lilly, James and Al are my kids, Rose and Hugo are Ron and Hermione's, they're my niece and nephew and Scorpius is dating Rose and the only son of my old school enemy." I explained. "They've vanished with this verse that apparently predicts the future but isn't a prophecy." I took a deep breath. "Lovers mind breaks lovers heart, for time itself will be torn apart, but lovers wish will time he heal, the consequence of existence is set. The thing is that isn't our problem. Time is only a side effect, the real problem is existence, its shattering or something and the Captain needs my permission to take us out of time again to save it. The thing is I think that the only way we can save it and I need to find Al, Lilly and James so I thought I'd ask you guys if you give me permission to say yes for you and Katniss and Peeta." There was a moment's silence.

"How can existence be changed?" The dark girl asked.

"We don't know." I admitted. "That's why we have to go personally."

"Yes." Said Jason suddenly. "You have our permission to say yes and drag us out again to save existence." I smiled.

"Thanks guys and one more thing. If you ever find a gold watch that cannot be opened that's the one, apparently its very powerful and needs to be passed on so I suggest that you follow it if you get it, which you probably will because I think that ignoring it will be a lot worse and I really don't want to have to kill Voldemort again." They laughed.

"No problem." Said Percy. "And I think that Katniss and Peeta would be happy to help." I nodded.

"Well then I'll see you again at some point in time." They all nodded. "How do I get rid of this?" I said gesturing to the Iris message.

"We'll do that." Said Percy. "Bye." I smiled.

"Bye." I turned and removed my spells from the office and then walked out and closed the door. Then I locked it.

By the time I finished explaining everything Hermione was in tears, Ginny looked ready to faint and Ron was craving food. We sat in silence for a bit then Hermione spoke up.

"How are we going to explain this to Draco and Daphne? Scorpius is their son they have a right to know what happens to him."

"How are we going to explain this?" Ron scoffed. "Sorry but your only son has been abducted by a watch that has the power to destroy the entire universe and now he's got to save time with a very high possibility of dying."

"Who are you talking about?" Came a voice behind us and we all jumped. Draco Malfoy's head was in the fireplace. He looked tired and worn and a little scared at what Ron had been talking about.

"Malfoy." I said and he nodded in my direction, still staring at Ron who had gone bright red. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked he stared at me.

"From sorry your only son bit." He said. He glanced around as we all stared at each other. "You were talking about Scorpius." I nodded, there was no point denying it. Draco's face went blank. "When you say save time and high possibility of dying...?" He asked.

"We mean it." Ginny said. "But we're sure he'll be okay. Knowing James he'll have put in in charge of looking after Lilly and Hugo and staying away from any danger. Which is a full time job and probably has a higher possibility than dying than anything Chaos can think up." Ginny promised.

"Chaos?" Draco asked confused.

"All the chaos going on there will be huge that what I meant." She quickly covered up. Draco nodded.

"Is there something else you need to know?" I asked softly. Draco thought for a second.

"No." He replied quietly. "But I might come and see you in your office later Potter." And with that he vanished.

"That was awkward." Ron said finally. I nodded in agreement.

"We need to go." Said Ginny.

"Yep." Hermione agreed. "Captain you have our permission." Nothing happened but I felt like something inside of me was changing, some dark magic was messing with my brain giving me a headache. I glanced at the time. Half ten at night.

"I'm going to bed." I announced getting up and walking up the stairs to collapse on my bed where I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately, only to be plagued by nightmares of what could be happening to James, Al and Lilly.


	6. Why now?

**Why now – Katniss's POV**

"Peeta?" I called from the doorway. He looked up.

"Hey, what's the name of that flower that can heal headaches? I've forgotten what it's called."

"Lathrus." I said. "We need to talk about the watch." Peeta nodded and followed me out into the hall. I noticed that Willow's bow and quiver had vanished. I could see Rye out of the window shooting at random targets in the garden with his own.

"What's happened?" Peeta asked quietly.

"Gale's found when the watch opened. The week that the Capitol and Thirteen struck their deal." I replied, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Rye had stopped shooting and was coming towards the house.

"Do you think the watch had something to do with it?" Peeta said. I shrugged.

"I don't know but I wouldn't but it past it. I think it'll be fine though as long as the kids don't get hold of it. They could accidently trigger or pass it on I don't know. I just know that it's not for me and Peeta I'm scared." I cried, my voice getting louder with each word.

"Hey." He said quietly pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and put my head into his chest. Upstairs the floorboards creaked slightly and I guessed that Willow and Coral were up there plotting.

"Let's go and look at the watch to see if anything unusual has happened to it." Peeta suggested and I nodded.

"I left it on my desk." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my office. I looked over at the desk and stopped dead. Peeta followed my gaze and frowned before walking over and searching the desk, but I could see from here that the watch, my history book of Panem a large pile of papers and my bag under the desk had all gone. I walked over to my drawer on the other side of the room and opened it.

"The paint gun's gone. Willow's got the watch." I said closing the drawer and walking over to the door. I had just pushed it open when a loud crash came from upstairs. I looked at Peeta and then we both ran for the stairs.

"Willow!" I called running to her room and forcing her door open. Empty.

Coral's trident, which was usually in the corner, had vanished too but Willow's bed was messy like somebody had been sitting or lying on it. I walked over and sat down staring at the wall. They had gone.

"Nobody's upstairs." Peeta reported walking in. I hadn't noticed that he hadn't followed me.

"Back in time." I said putting my hand on the bed next to me. It was boiling like something on fire had recently been lying there, but only in that spot. I ignored it and looked up at Peeta.

"Remember what Percy said when he gave us the watch, Willow had jumped in the sea and it was hailing so we were going inside with baby Coral. He said keep it safe because we'd want it later on and that Willow told him to pass a message on. Don't worry they'll be back before we know it. They've gone back in time." Tears started pouring down my face; Peeta sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Well we'll have to trust her judgment." He murmured. "And Willow's got great timing skills." I nodded.

"I'm just scared."

"Don't be. They'll be fine, Willow and Rye both had their bows and by the looks of things Coral had her trident I'm actually scared for the enemy they're facing." Peeta reassured me and I laughed.

"It's just now, there's unrest in the Capitol and some of the Districts. This is the worst time for them to leave." I sniffed.

"Or the best." Peeta said. "If something happens they can't be hurt. They're probably having a peaceful life in the pre Panem world. The one that they came from." I nodded knowing who they were immediately.

"What can we do we know where they've gone so sending search party's out won't do anything?" He thought for a second.

"Let's tell Finnick J and Penelope first then Annie, Gale, Johanna and Haymitch and then we can leak out some story about where they've gone and hope they get back before somebody picks up that they've gone. Then if something happens they'll send out search party's if their desperate and wont if they're not and either way won't find them." I nodded and allowed him to drag me downstairs, and sat quietly while he explained to Finnick and Penelope where the kids had vanished. They looked heartbroken but understood.

"We need to make a cover story about where they've gone." Penelope said calmly but there was an edge in her voice that told me she was far from calm.

"We can say they went camping in the woods for a bit, to home their survival skills?" Peeta suggested. Finnick nodded in agreement.

"That might work. Why don't you sort that out while I call Mom?" Peeta nodded and he got up and walked out to the phone in the hall.

"I'll go wake Haymitch." Peeta announced and kissed me on the forehead before following Finnick out into the hall. Penelope looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded silently.

"They'll be fine. You went to the end of the world that's got to be worse and if something terrible happened your friend would have told you." she reassured me.

"The last time to watch opened was in the week of the Capitol/Thirteen agreement." I said slowly. "So if they went there..."

"We can look them up." Penelope interrupted. "If they lived and stayed there they would have their deaths on record and if they died they would want their own names on the record encase we did this." she chocked back a sob and I nodded.

"Good idea." I got up and she followed me into my office where I pulled up the records for the past then I paused. Penelope reached over and opened up the file for the Hunger Games and then started clicking through the first six, the ones Coral would have been in. On the third one I stopped her.

"Do you think they changed their names to one of them?" she asked frowning.

"No." I replied pointing at the name that interested me. "But that name doesn't seem right. Click on it." she did so and I nodded, 98% sure of who I was looking at, the training score and a list of weapons and skills seamed to reinforce the idea and it wasn't until I reached the picture did I nod in confirmation.

"Who's that?" Penelope asked.

"I have an idea." I murmured exiting the page and clicking onto the next games. By the time we had gone through all immediate related death database Peeta and Finnick had gone through everything with Haymitch and Gale, planed every tiny detail out and had gone to bed. Penelope finally left when she thought that Coral had been accounted for and I flickered through for a bit longer before sending a message to Gale.

_What was the name of the person the watch opened to and where were they?_

He responded almost instantly.

_Aquila Lush and Orion Jackson, in Thirteen. Go to bed Catnip._

I smiled slightly and closed the computer down, then I left the room but with no intention of going to bed. I walked outside and sat next to the target Rye had been firing at earlier. There was a cool breeze blowing through the primroses that we replanted every year making them sway softly. I sat and watched them thinking everything over. The sun was just starting to rise when I came to the conclusion that I should trust what Willow told Percy to tell me since I guessed that if something really bad happened he would have told me. I sighed.

Everything was so complicated and completely over my head.

But something was wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it but something had changed.

"Time." Came a voice behind me and I jumped and collapsed onto the target.

"Di?" I asked turning around to see a girl standing there. The granddaughter of the Captain smiled at me. She looked older than she did last time, maybe fourteen or fifteen, but her hair, though a little shorter, was still as dark as ink and her vivid red eyes still creeped me out.

"Hello, sorry to make you jump." She said with an air of authority helping me up. I stared at her.

"What did you mean by time?" I asked slowly.

"Time's changed." She said. "Or changing wars that have been won are being lost and vies versa. That's what the watch did. It took Willow and Rye and Coral back to where time changes completely to stop it." I had a feeling she had already had this conversation.

"That makes no sense." I said.

"Time is being rewritten. Right now the Capitol is gaining power when it shouldn't for another hundred and four years. They've gone back to stop that but time is only the first problem." Di explained looking be right in the eye and speaking with a sense of urgency like she had to get it out before a pack of blood thirsty wolves comes out from behind bushes.

"First problem?" I frowned. "You mean there's an even bigger one to deal with after. Do Willow, Rye and Coral have to do anything?" I asked.

"We don't know yet but existence if failing and we need your help to fix it." Di took a deep breath and stared at me unblinking.

"Existence is failing?" I repeated. Di nodded. "How the hell can existence fail?"

"Holes have appeared and anything that was in it never happened never will happen and never can. It's mostly ripping earth but even Paradise has been affected. It's freezing in time when it should move swiftly through and the verse thing you got earlier..."

"Lover mind breaks lovers' heart?" I interrupted.

"Yes. Lovers mind breaks lovers heart, for time itself will be torn apart, but lovers wish will time he heal, the consequence of existence is set. That never existed and then it did and now your two children and Coral have to save time from itself so that we can save existence from never existing." Di finished impatiently. I rubbed my head; the talk of saving existence from never existing and saving time from time was giving me a headache.

"So how do I help?" I asked finally.

"Will you and Peeta help us save existence?" I stopped halfway through running my fingers through my hair.

"How do we do that?"

"Let us drag you out of your time again at some point in your time to send you to existence." Di said.

"Where's existence?"

"That's the complicated bit." I stared at Di and then thought of Peeta and Willow and Rye.

"Okay. We'll help." I said finally. Di grinned.

"Thank you." She said and then vanished. I stood frozen staring at the spot where she had been standing, then slowly started walking back to the house. I got inside and grabbed my bow and hunting jacket, then started to walk towards the woods. I needed to clear my mind.

And figure out what I had just signed up for.


	7. Problems?

**Problems - Percy's POV**

I facepalmed.

Why did nobody ever listen to me?

"That's not what you meant is it?" Jason asked and I could almost hear him frowning.

"No." I groaned.

"Oh." Was the only reply I got. I sat up properly and looked around. Jason was lounging in his chair, frowning, while Annabeth and Piper exchanged looks.

"It's just what Harry said about existence and time being altered and the watch..." I said when Piper interrupted me.

"Are you ever going to tell us where you put it?"

"You'll probably find out soon enough." I replied. "But the watch, we know it opened and that they have yet to turn up and Katniss said that the Hunger Games happen because the Districts revolted and lost." I put as much enthuses on lost as possible.

"Panem hasn't been around that long, there could be hundreds of revolts and wars to come, the Hunger Games don't have to be now." Piper reasoned.

"Why would the Districts revolt if they already ruled?" I demanded. "There was the Dark Days, the Hunger Games and then whatever comes after. These are the Dark Days and Harry's right. Time. Is. Changing. We need to make the Districts lose, quickly because they're in the Capitol."

"Orion's practically leading the military in Thirteen. You know what will happen if the Districts lose." It was the first time Annabeth had spoken all day which was really unusual.

"I know but if time and existence change then something a lot worse could happen." I insisted.

"Well at least tell him so that when he loses he will be prepared." Annabeth sighed and got up to leave.

"Already done that." She smiled and kissed me before leaving. We sat in silence for a minute.

"This is insane." Jason said finally. "Completely insane."

"Life sucks, deal with it." I muttered and he smiled slightly.

"How do we make the Capitol lose without causing an even bigger war?" Piper said, slowly braiding her hair. "That's practically impossible."

"I never said it was easy." I replied smirking.

"But impossible? I don't even know how you're neutral let alone purposely going to make one side win." Piper said exasperated.

"He threw a temper tantrum and blew up quite a bit of the bornder's outside Seven." Jason told her.

"It worked." I pointed out.

"And how long did it take you to repair it?" He asked me and I just smiled at him. "Great." he muttered rolling his eyes.

"But seriously any idea?" I said shifting my position so that I could rest my chin on my hands.

"Nope." Piper said, popping the "P" while Jason shook his head. We sat in silence for a little longer before Jason broke it.

"Okay so we can't think about what to do so let's think about something else and maybe the answer will jump out at us?" He suggested, I snorted slightly and he ignored me.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" Piper asked me and all thoughts of starting another war vanished.

"I don't know. She hasn't been talking to me lately and I'm worried about her, Orin hasn't seen her lately and if she knows anything about you know then she hasn't told me." I said sadly and Jason shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"We think she may have gone." He said slowly chewing his lip and not looking me in the eye.

"Who Annabeth?"

"No, you know."

"I know she's gone." I said frowning.

"Gone there." I stared at him understanding what he meant.

"WHAT!?" I yelled and he flinched.

"Maybe not." Jason said hurriedly covering his tracks. "But it makes sense." I knew it did, and I knew he was probably right but it didn't stop me from storming out.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and just walked around Olympus. I could have just zapped out but I like walking around. I did it a lot even though I wasn't supposed to show my face.

I took that as my cue to turn up whenever I wanted.

"Why are you so angry?" said a voice behind me and I jumped before realising who it was. "I thought that at this present moment in time you weren't at war with anybody." I turned around.

"I'm not, but I might have just had a disagreement with Jason in which he was right."

"I never would have guessed." replied Apollo dryly. "Have you seen Annabeth recently?" I shook my head.

"She was her around ten minutes ago."

"What about...?"

"No." I cut across, he nodded.

"So what are you doing?"

"Walking."

"Where?" I smiled.

"You're very curious about what's happening at this precise moment in time."

"Only because of a verse." I froze.

"About Lover's mind breaks Lover's heart or something?" I said quietly.

"Yes." Apollo stared at me. "So where were you going?"

"Nowhere but now I'm going to find a stupid..." the floor started to shake and I put my hand against the wall to steady myself. It lasted for about two minutes; then stopped abruptly.

"That was new." Apollo said looking down the corridor we were in. "That shouldn't even happen." I stared at him; I knew exactly what had caused it. The watch that came with the verse:

Lovers mind breaks lovers' heart,

For time itself will be torn apart,

But lovers wish will time he will heal,

The consequence of existence is set.

The watch I had got from Harry and given to Orion to protect with strict orders never to open or touch if it's playing up, from fear that the most powerful object in existence will devour him in an instant.

The one I was just going to collect.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered under my breath, Apollo looked at me strangely but didn't get to say anything because Jason and Piper choose that moment to turn up.

"Orion." Jason panted. "You gave the watch to Orion?" I shrugged.

"It was a good idea at the time."

"At the time?" Jason was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Not so much now. Have he just gone or worse?" I asked. Jason opened his mouth to answer when Apollo jumped in.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have a magical watch that has the power to destroy all existence, which by the way is changing along with time, and the watch is dragging people out of time to go and fix time from the point of origin in which all the troubles happening. You also can't see the future for it which is why the 'Lover's mind breaks Lover's heart' verse comes with it and if time can't be fixed then existence will something. I don't actually know what nobody ever told me. So yeah the worlds ending in a way nobody can do anything about." I said quickly and then looked at Jason who was looking a bit surprised.

"You never said. Has he gone or is it worse and this is the point of origin?" he took a deep breath and I braced myself for the bad news I was certain was coming.

"Worse."


	8. Craters and Acquaintances

**Craters and acquaintances - James' POV**

Pain coursed through my body like fire, burning up any area that wasn't already an inferno and then layering itself to form an inch deep ocean of it. I was gasping for breath as my head throbbed, vaguely I could feel my wand in my hand, clutching it so tightly it was in danger of snapping, or possibly breaking my wrist. I could tell I was moving but every time I got close to figure out in which direction pain would flare up and I would be able to think of nothing else. It felt like eternity before I realised that I was actually on fire, engulfed in a massive ball that was hurtling somewhere, I didn't know where but I was pretty confident that hitting the ground wouldn't be much fun.

I was just anticipating where on a scale of one to ten the pain rate would be when all the air was sucked out of me, my pain rating immediately went up from about fifty to somewhere between one hundred and two and one hundred and seven, on a scale of one to ten.

I lay still for a minute and tried to become aware of what hurt the most, which failed. So I tried to find what hurt the least, which also failed. I gave up and opened my eyes, to be dazzled by the sun. The sky was a deep blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen, I was vaguely aware of the rustling of leaves and the shouts of people and could smell something burning. I groaned and sat up stiffly to be greeted by the biggest mess I've ever seen.

I was sitting in a crater about the size of my house, rubble was everywhere and I was covered in dust, there was a few splinted bits of wood littered around the place but my wand was perfectly intact in my hand and despite the pain I only had a few scratches and one long cut along my forearm, it wasn't deep so I left it, knowing it wasn't a top priority. I glanced along the ground and then turned around and gasped. Behind me lay several unmoving bodies; they were so covered in dust that I couldn't recognise any of them, until the one nearest to me groaned.

"Al." I said and scrambled over to him, he was clutching his head and his glasses were nowhere to be seen, but his wand was also perfectly intact in his hand.

"James." he murmured and then opened his eyes. "Where's Lilly?"

"Shit." I muttered and he smiled slightly. "I'll go find her are you okay?" He nodded. "Good. You find your glasses while I look for little sister." I glanced over at the over at the other bodies to see that they were starting to move, now that I knew who I was looking for I recognised Rose and Scorpius even covered in dust, Hugo was not too far away and behind him were three people I didn't recognise, two girls and a boy, the boy and one of the girl were sitting next to the other the same way I was next to Al. I shielded my eyes against the glare of the sun and swallowed down my panic, if anything happened to Lilly...

"James!" came a voice and I almost sobbed with relief, Lilly was trapped under a rock that was leaning against another to give just enough room for her small body without being crushed, I pointed my wand and they both rolled away. Lilly got up and hugged me.

"Hey. It's okay." I murmured. "You're fine." She nodded but didn't let go of me. I looked over at Rose and Scorpius to see that Al had joined them; Hugo was on his feet and staring around in wonder. My eyes reached the three other people and I saw that the girl who was sitting up had tear streaks down her face and the boy seemed to be having a panic attack. The girl turned and stared at us.

"HELP!" she yelled, Lilly looked up and we exchanged glances before sprinting over to them. The girl standing was about Lilly's age and had bright green eyes sort of like Al's and almost golden blond hair that glittered in the sun so her head looked like it had holes in, in the places covered in ash. The boy next to her was also blond but more like Scorpius's than the girl's and had dark grey eyes that looked at me desperately. I couldn't tell what age he was, he looked younger than me but held himself like he was Teddy's age.

Next to me Lilly stifled a scream and turned around, hyperventilating. I looked down and almost gagged, a girl of about my age - maybe a year or so older was laying on the ground - her eyes were half closed reviling a ring of blue to colour of the sky; her dark brown almost black hair was spread out behind her in waves and her dark olive skin looked sickly covered in ash.

She could have been resting if it weren't for the splintered bit of wood going through her back and poking out of her stomach, scarlet with blood. Her torn shirt was quickly changing colour from a whitish blue to a deep red and even the ground was being flooded.

I frowned at her and pointed my wand at her head.

"James!" Rose snapped coming up behind me. "They're muggle's. Using magic around then would be breaking the law." I glared at her.

"She's dying and you want to talk about politics? We can wipe their memory after, now help me out." I looked back at the girl. "Stupefy." Her eyes closed fully and her breathing eased slightly.

"Lift her up so I can get to her back and get the wood out." Rose said taking charge and the boy leaned down to grab one of her arms, I grabbed the other and we held her steady while Rose muttered under her breath. The piece of wood came out and instantly more blood started flowing, we set her down gently as Rose started panicking.

"We really need a healing position but I haven't any and it'll take too long to brew." I ignored her and started muttering every healing spell I knew, just to be on the safe side. After about a minute Rose joined me and about a minute after that the blood flow had slowed down dramatically. When we could no longer see the ground through her body, I let Rose do a neat stitching charm and looked around to see Hugo and Al were trying to comfort Lilly while Scorpius stood behind us looking unsure what to do; the girl was now sitting hugging her knees, and looking very pale as she watched us; the boy was staring at her so intently I thought that he forgot that we were there. After a minute of uncomfortable silence I looked at Scorpius and nodded to the girl, he nodded and sat down next to her to start a conversation.

"I can wake her up if you want or she can wake up naturally. She should be okay for a bit but not forever so we should get medical help as soon as possible." I paused and he nodded. "Sorry but I have no clue who you are so..." A slight smile appeared on his lips before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"Rye and this is my sister Willow, your friend is sitting with Coral." He sucked in a big breath and tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Thanks. I should have been able to save her, I'm the healer but I just sat here, if she had died... Whatever she'd fine now, but thanks." I nodded.

"You know, girl needs help you help. We couldn't just sit here and watch." I glared at Rose as I said this. "Anyway I'm James, this is Rose, and Scorpius is the one by Coral? Lilly's the red head and Hugo is the boy redhead and Al is the glasses and annoying brother. This probably isn't the time but do you have any idea where we are?"

"District Thirteen." Came a voice behind us and me and Rye both jumped to our feet, me and Rose pointed our wands at the owner of said voice while Rye pulled out a wicked looking hunting knife. A boy with dark hair and grey eyes was staring at us, behind him stood three other people, a girl stood directly behind him with long brown hair with blond highlights, a deep tanned skin and eyes that seemed to change colour; a boy stood next to her with brown hair and blue eyes and a girl stood next to him with long golden blond hair that seemed to radiate sunlight not just reflect it with tanned skin and brown eyes.

"Hi." I said. "Do you have any idea how we got here?" The boy considered me for a minute.

"No, but are you a wizard?"

"Nope." I said at once, he raised his eyebrow at me. "Great that make seven people to place a memory charm on." he smiled slightly.

"I told you not to use magic." Rose chipped in.

"Shut up." I told her then then looked back at the boy. "You know who we are who are you?"

"What's your last name?" He asked ignoring my question.

"What's yours?" He glared at me.

"Orion Jackson." he muttered grudgingly. "This is Aquila Lush." he nodded to the girl behind him who smiled. "Alexis Mason and Amber Martin." I nodded.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. Weasley, Weasley and Malfoy." Orion frowned slightly.

"We're both Mellark's and Coral is Odair." Rye jumped in.

"Mellark?" Rose said frowning.

"Yeah." Rye said slowly.

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" Orion said to me.

"Usually I get that question a lot earlier on. Yes and my Mum's Ginny Weasley and Rose's parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Orion's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible. Harry Potter died over two hundred years ago. It's 2363. But you guys vanished so you must have ended up here."

"Did you just say 2363?" Rye said astonished.

"Yeah it 2019." I added.

"My parents are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Orion said calmly like time travel was an everyday occurrence for him.

"That's impossible we met them six years ago." I said. Orion opened him mouth to say something when Scorpius jumped in.

"Do you guy's all know each other?"

"No but our parents do." Rose told him.

"How do I not know that?"

"Because you're a Malfoy." I said. "Why would they tell you anything?" Scorpius glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Who are your parents?" Rose asked Rye.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen."

"Shit." I said. "This situation is bad and I don't know why. Why is this situation bad?"

"I'm not born for another ninety-two years in 2454?" Rye suggested.

"No that's not it but because I can't think of it do you know where there's a healer around to get Willow fixed?" I said nodding to Willow and looking at Orion.

"I'm a healer." Amber piped up. "If you already know who Orion's parents are and have time travelled then a bit of healing magic won't harm you." I rolled my eyes.

"We've already done some rough healing magic." Amber grinned.

"What about Godly healing magic?" I frowned and Amber knelt down next to Willow and started whispering something.

"Godly?" I asked Orion. "They became immortal?" He nodded. "Then how are you mortal?"

"We have no idea." He replied. "But since you're here we'd better go to the registration office to say that you are."

"What about districts?" Rye said. "Me and Willow can say we're from Twelve which we are and Coral can say Four but you don't have one." Orion thought for a second before shaking his head.

"You look like you come from One so say that but Rose looks like Five and Scorpius looks like Twelve." Aquila said looking us up and down.

"What about Lilly?" I asked, "She's related to me and Al but looks like Rose."

"Say your mother was from Five and had to leave to go back so you and Al were raised by your Dad in One but she was raised by your Mom in Five with your cousins." She continued.

"You're good at this." Scorpius told her.

"Thanks I'm good at looks."

"Let's just get out of here before somebody we don't want turning up shows their face and we land in a mountain of trouble." Al's voice came behind me. He, Hugo and Lilly all had their wands in their hands and where staring at us like we were crazy.

"Albus, Albus, Albus." I said shaking my head at me. "You have much to learn little brother, getting into trouble is not the worst thing in the world." he glared at me.

"We. Have. Just. Time. Travelled." He said through gritted teeth. "Caused a crater and destroyed a load of stuff. Do you want to get arrested by muggle's in a strange place and strange time?" I thought about that for a second, before looking back at Orion. 

"Do you know somewhere we can crash?" I asked, ignoring Al's smirk.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What about Willow?" Said a voice and took me a moment to realise that it belonged to Coral.

"I can wake her if you want, she's only stunned; or we can carry her physically; or we can levitate her." I suggested.

"I'll carry her." Rye offered. "But somebody might have to carry my bow." He pointed to a bow at his feet that I didn't notice before. Next to it was a quiver and there was another set by Willow's head.

"I'll help you." I walked around Willow and grabbed one of her arms as Rye swung a quiver over his back. Coral swung the other one over her own back and then the bow. Rye picked up something next to him and threw it at Coral who caught it.

"What's that?" Rose asked, fiddling with the straps on the bag she got for Christmas. God was that only this morning. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"It's a trident. District Four is fishing district." Coral replied as she attached a strap of leather covering the trident top to her belt.

"You can do that?" Rye asked surprised as he stared at her belt. Coral looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"No I meant this." Rose interrupted picking up a small rucksack off the ground.

"That's Mom's!" Rye said.

"Oh yeah Willow shoved some books in there as we left her office." Coral shrugged. Rose's eyes lit up as she slipped the bag onto her shoulders.

"Let's just go quickly." Amber said grabbing Rye's bow. "We don't want Fairchild finding you guys." I was about to ask who Fairchild was when I saw Aquila's expression.

"Let's go then." I said dragging Willow up. "Off to wherever it is we're going."


	9. Comprehending and Disagreements

**Comprehending and disagreements -Rye's POV**

I was exhausted by the time we got out of the crater, James was taller than me and was stronger so I had to walk quicker just to keep up with him. If it was possible we were covered in even more dirt and I had about a million tiny stones in my shoes - which made my already bad day worse. James hopped over the edge of the giant crater we were in and I scrambled after him, he must have seen my face because he smiled slightly and stopped where we were.

"One minute rest." He said and I collapsed on the ground; watching the clouds chase each other across the sky. The fact that I had travelled backwards one hundred and five years was just starting to sink in. The Capitol was in control and they were at war with the Districts, a war that they would win and create the Hunger Games which would cause my parents to get together and so many deaths.

Only they weren't winning.

I supposed that was a good thing but would time going out of whack have worse consequences. A cure worse than the decease. If time went haywire would Panem have even existed? Would somewhere a lot worse be here or would nothing be here? I tried to push the thoughts out of my head but they kept floating back.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my trousers before I sat up to see that Coral was staring around a look of interest painted clearly on her face - and I knew why District Thirteen as we know it is still mostly underground, there are area's above and a few buildings but nothing like District Thirteen at its peak. Which so happens to be the time I was standing in now.

The buildings were all small versions of the houses in Victors village; the road was clean and completely smooth; the glass in the buildings reflected the sunlight onto pretty much anything shiny; the air was somewhere between clean or fresh and a sickening smell that I couldn't place. There was a light layer of dust from our crater on the road and a crowd was starting to gather - all of them, I noted, looked very well fed - even with twenty years of regular money District Twelve wasn't this rich or well fed or clean, there was still coal everywhere.

I got to my feet and picked Willow up again before glancing sideways at Aquila who happened to be standing next to me, she caught my glance and set off pushing people out of her way causing the crowd to part.

"Come on." I murmured to James and we followed her, I went first pushing people aside while James swore under his breath behind me. I tried to ignore him and focus on Aquila's swinging mass of brown hair but his voice was a little carrying. After a few minutes we came out in a main street that was full of pedestrians and - I was surprised to see - several cars. There were no Peacekeepers like I thought there would be and there was propaganda everywhere; all over the walls; the lampposts dotted at random intervals, it was like being in a smaller version of the Capitol where everybody wore normal clothing. Aquila checked to see if we were still behind her and ducked into an alleyway, James sped up slightly and dragged me after him, I glanced around to see a few people were staring at us strangely and smiled lightly before being jerked backwards into the ally. Aquila was waiting for us on the other side and was peeking out onto the street I took the moment to stop James and catch my breath again.

"How do you do so much exercise?" I asked and he laughed.

"Hogwarts, our school is a castle, its huge I get a workout walking from my dormitory to the Great Hall to have breakfast add in walking around for lessons, getting lost and running away from people, I do a lot of running."

"Are you two coming or what?" Aquila hissed and I glanced behind me to see that we were the only ones in the ally.

"Where are the others?"

"Orion, Amber and Alexis are there they'll be fine. Now come on." She slipped out of the ally and I sighed before following her. James had slowed down so I could keep up with him and Aquila kept glancing around like she expected somebody to jump out of the shadows and attack us. We had been walking for five minutes when she stopped next to a road and turned around to face us.

"Orion lives at the end of this road but there'll be a lot of people at home so..."

"Ignore them if they do something Major I can always do a memory charm." James finished cheerfully, I looked sideways at him.

"Is there a limit to magic?" I asked and was surprised to see his face fall.

"Yes." He replied and looked straight at me. "Nothing and I mean nothing can bring back the dead, so if the worst happens don't come running to me. The dead belong there and the living here, nobody should mess with that." The way he said the last bit was like it was a personal insult.

"Let's go." I said trying not to think of Willow dying, Aquila nodded and turned around, walking about three steps before stopping dead. I followed her gaze to see a woman with long blond hair and a haughty expression storming towards us. Aquila straightened up and James exchanged looks with me.

"This will probably take a while." I nodded in agreement and we sat Willow up against a wall, James slid down and sat next to her while I remained standing.

"What do you want Fairchild?" The woman smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Lush I was just wondering where dear Orion is?"

I snorted, if Aquila's reaction was anything to judge by I doubted that the woman, Fairchild, and Orion would be sitting talking over dinner.

"I don't know where he is. Why do you go and check the office?" Aquila replied and I immediately wanted to go and find the office, I shook my head and was vaguely aware of Fairchild's smile vanishing.

"Do not try me daughter of Aphrodite your charmspeak wont effect my decision, but I think you'll have a few problems if I tell the world that you're helping two young boy stow away a young girl like that." Aquila opened her mouth to reply when I cut her off.

"The young girl you're talking about happens to be my sister thank you very much, I think that asking anything about her won't get you any closer to Orion." I snapped and Fairchild stared at me in surprise.

"Of course." the sickly smile appeared again. "I'll just go then." she turned and marched up the road the way we came and vanished around the corner. Aquila stared at me.

"Did you just... Scare her off?" I shrugged.

"We need to get going." I said picking up Willow again and James scrambled up to help me. We walked the rest of the street in silence and then when Aquila started fumbling with keys James looked at me.

"Is your bark worse that your bite?" He asked and I stared at him.

"Not really." He grinned.

"I'll just stay away from you in a mood then." I nodded numbly and stumbled through the now open front door. I walked through the door Aquila was holding open and lay Willow on a posh blue settee before collapsing on a spinney chair at a desk. James sat on an opposite settee while Aquila perched herself on the edge of a table.

"I'm surprised you two haven't freaked out yet." she said. "Most half-bloods have a panic attack when they find out who they are."

"My dad is Harry Potter." James said. "Enough explanation needed." Aquila raised her eyebrow at him. "He survived being hit by two killing curses and is the only person to have survived it; he hunted after seven parts of a dark wizard's soul and is owner of the Deathly Hallows. He and my Mum have been telling us stories about other forms of magic before bed since I was born and when I was eleven I met Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. Scorpius told me before I touched the watched that it probably contained dark magic and would either do horrible things to me or transport me somewhere else and I recently tested one of the Ministry's new time turners that send you back in time. The only surprising bit of this was that I went forward in time not back and the two gods can have a mortal son." He finished and my jaw dropped. Aquila was also looking surprised. "I do have two questions for you though." He started looking at Aquila. "What's charmspeak and what's Aphrodite god of?"

"Goddess, she's Goddess of love and beauty and charmspeak means I can talk people into doing pretty much anything." Aquila answered.

"Well your lives sound interesting." I said, tiny prickles of surprise blooming in my head.

"Why aren't you surprised?" James asked me.

"I have no idea." I said, closing my eyes for a second to think before opening them and being thrown by the world spinning. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"What's wrong?" Aquila asked.

"Just dizzy." I opened my eyes again to see James frowning at me.

"Are you going into shock?" He asked curiously.

"What?" I stared at him. James shrugged before pointing his wand at my face and the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the floor with Aquila kneeling next to me. "What did that idiot just do?" I groaned sitting up.

"Made you better." James replied. "You were only out of it long enough for Aquila here to run over to you." I nodded, not feeling any better but a little touched at the gesture.

"Have you ever heard of us?" Aquila asked.

"Mom had this bedtime story when we were little about how she saved the world with a friendly wizard and person with magical powers who could control the elements. The sky, the sea, your mind and your emotions. I never really believed her and I didn't even know the watch existed until I walked in on Willow and Coral after shooting practice." I said. Rubbing my head with my hand, James opened his mouth to say something when Willow groaned and rolled over. We all stared at her and after a few seconds she opened her eyes and stared around, her gaze travelled from Aquila to James to me her eyes grew wider as they went before she stared at me.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Thirteen." she nodded and sat up her eyes flickering to James.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"James Potter." He smiled at her as her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "Yes my dad is Harry Potter."

"But that's impossible." Willow said.

"Yeah that's what we thought." Aquila said. "I'm Aquila Lush by the way, Capitol girl." Willow nodded still staring at James.

"How are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." James said. "It's 2363." Willow froze.

"The watch..?" She trailed off as we all nodded. "Okay, where am I exactly?" her voice was getting slightly higher the longer she spoke.

"Orion Jackson's house." Willow nodded.

"What happened?" Willow asked quietly. I started to explain everything while James cut in with complete irrelevant things that made Willow laugh. I just ignored him. We had just finished when Aquila can back in followed by Orion and then Coral who was talking to Lilly but stopped dead by the door before running over to Willow and throwing her arms around her neck.

"You're okay?" Willow laughed.

"I'm fine."

"You say that like you doubt my healing abilities!" James said putting his hand over his heart an offended expression on his face. "OW!" He ducked as Rose hit him with a pillow from behind. "Sorry mine and Rose are healing abilities with a bit of Amber's thrown in but it was mostly me because nobody would have done anything." He ducked as Rose went to hit him again.

"Did you?" Willow asked and he nodded. "Thanks and I'm guessing your Rose and Amber wherever you happen to be."

"You're welcome." Rose said still trying to hit James, Lilly laughed and threw something at both of them before collapsing on the sofa next to James.

"Did I smell food?" Orion asked, turning from where James and Lilly were trying to push each other over to Aquila.

"Yes you did."

"What type of food?" Al asked.

"Albus!?" Rose snapped at him.

"He does have a point." Hugo said while Scorpius nodded. Rose rolled her eyes.

"All in favour of food?" I asked and everybody apart from Rose raised their hand.

She huffed and turned to James.

"But first we need to talk." he immediately stopped messing around with Lilly who looked between them and stood up.

"I'll go get some food."

"I'll join you." Hugo added and Coral looked between the two of them before standing up and silently following them from the room.

"Why did you touch the stupid watch?" Rose demanded. "We told you not to touch it Scorpius even said it was dark magic but no you had to go and touch it."

"I uh... I just... Al helps?" James stammered. Al shook his head.

"Gotta agree with Rose on this one." I glanced at Willow who was glancing at me.

"I'll just go and ow!" She got up and tripped over one of Rose's stray pillows causing her to face plant the floor. I stood up to go and help when James jumped down and pulled her to her feet. Rose looked the two of them over before huffing again and storming out Al and Scorpius glanced at each other before following.

"I'll go and cook some more pasta." Aquila said and she, Orion, Alexis and Amber all left the room leaving me alone with James and Willow who were staring at each other.

"I think I'll just..." I gestured to the door and walked out; closing the door behind me knowing that something was up.


	10. Biscuits and meet ups

**Haven't said this in a while but I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games. Thanks for reading :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Biscuits and meet ups - Alexis's POV<strong>

When I walked into the kitchen there was a small scuffle and Coral, Lilly and Hugo all turned to look at me, and then their eyes flickered to Aquila and then Orion who grinned.

"I really need to hide my biscuit jar better."

"Yeah you do. You hide it even worse than Dad." Coral told him. "And I think he wants me to find it."

"That is totally unfair." I moaned. "You're letting them eat the biscuits and not me."

"Finders keeper's loser's weepers." Hugo said very sensibly.

"Right." I grunted. "Now give me a cookie." Lilly pulled out the jar from behind her back and examined it.

"What type? Do you want double chocolate chip or just chocolate chip and if so do you want dark, milk or white chocolate?" We all stared at her. Hugo looked around before nudging her with his elbow. She looked at him and he nodded to us.

"What?" Lilly asked staring at our blank faces.

"How many types of chocolate are there?" Amber asked.

"A lot." Hugo replied. "I mean you have your cheap stuff as well as the expensive ones and the quality of coco to other ingredients such as milk and then there's stuff like Belgium chocolate so it's all different but I think they only fall into a few categories."

"What's Belgium?" Coral said looking as lost as I felt.

"It's uh never mind." Lilly said pulling out a biscuits and throwing it to me. I caught it in my mouth and opened it again to get another one. "Not happening. Anyway where's everybody else?"

"Willow and James are getting close in the other room and Rose, Al and Scor are plotting stuff while sat around the dining table. Should we be worried?" a voice said from behind me, I grabbed my sword out and swung it around stopping only a millimetre from Rye's throat. He raised his eyebrow a me, defiantly not impressed, before pushing my sword away and stepping around me to look at Coral. "Are those biscuits?"

"No, Yes." Lilly said.

"No they are defiantly biscuits." Hugo said looking at Lilly like she was mad.

"The no was for the first question as in 'no we shouldn't be worried James should be'."

"What should I be worried about?" James came jumping in and stopped dead in a dramatic pose where he spread his arms out and put one foot in front of the other. "If it's Rose then we've already made peace. Now dinner, I'm hungry so give me the cookie jar." Lilly laughed.

"In your dreams James. In your dreams."

"Oh~kay everybody get out, I can't cook with everybody in here. Shoo." Aquila waved her hands at us and Coral, Lilly and Hugo left without complaint, James tried to grab a cookie as Lilly, who still had full possession of the most valuable thing in the house, walked past and ended up being dragged out with them. I glanced at Orion and Aquila and then Amber.

"After dinner I'll take some of them to the register office. I gotta pick up my new wicked sword." I announced and Amber rolled her eyes.

"You'll want to talk strategy and other boring stuff won't you? So I'll just go with Alexis." She turned and grinned at me as she walked out brushing her arm against mine. For some reason she gave me an eclectic shock that sent tingles all up my arm. Was she wearing some electric shock perfume or something? She always managed to do that, and I'd be very surprised if it was something else. Girls are just weird.

I walked out after her and while she walked into the dining room where I could hear everybody else I walked down the corridor a bit more past the stairs and into the biggest room in Orion's house - His training room. I pulled out my sword and spent the twenty minutes until Orion showed telling me that there was no food left and I'd missed it attacking dummies. The fabric kind. I ignored him and went in the dining room to see that everybody was happily eating pasta, what a surprise. I grabbed my own bowl and watched everybody talk about random crap.

Lilly, Coral and Hugo decided to come with us and register because they also didn't want to deal with strategy. It took less than five minutes the register meaning that we could be back at Orion's in ten minutes and in time for my favourite TV show, which - despite a civil war going on - was still running strong. I was following Amber blindly while examining my shiny new gun when she stopped and I walked into her.

"What are you doing here?" Amber snapped and I looked up to see Fairchild leaning casually against a fence.

"I just wanted to give you a warning." She said.

"Why how nice of you. We really appreciate warnings but we're in a hurry so can you just toddle off." I said waving my hands the way I do to shoo away a dog.

"Don't try to change time back." She snapped glaring at us.

"Not gonna happen crazy lady." Hugo replied. "Mum'll kill me if I don't get my owls."

"Owls?" Coral asked confused.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels. O.W.L's or just Owls." Lilly explained.

"You're messing with powers that go over your heads. You'll cause an eternal war with only one winner. One predecided winner." Fairchild continued as if she had never been interrupted.

"Chaos." Lilly and Hugo said.

"And you will know eternal pain." Fairchild finished.

"We're not Voldemort we aren't trying to live forever so eternal is used in the wrong concept." Lilly said.

"This is your last nice warning, the next time we won't be so forgiving."

"Okay. Well thanks but you can go now and we'll put this meeting on the list of stuff to discuss. You know after how to get our friends here home; how to not get killed by the Gods for interfering; how to end this war; how to..."

"Shut up." Fairchild snapped cutting of my monologue. "Do anything and I personally will make sure you regret it." Then she stormed off.

"We need to tell the others." Amber said immediately after she left.

"Yeah they need to know that it's not just Fairchild who we have to worry about." I said and we started homeward again.


	11. Plans and bets

**Plans and bets - James' POV**

When we heard the door close I relaxed and glanced at Al.

"I can't be dealing with being cheerful today." I told him in answer to his unasked question, he laughed.

"I thought you were always cheerful. That's what you told me when I was eight."

"Well I grew up and found problems." I resorted as Al and Scorpius burst out laughing.

"James." Rose said. "You are never going to grow up." I glared at her as Al and Scorpius laughed even louder. "Neither are you two by the way things are going." They stopped laughing, looked at Rose's expression and started up again.

"Are all wizards like you guys?" Rye asked.

"No." I replied. "Some are just dicks all bent up on blood purity like Scorpius' over there. You do not want to meet his family."

"Excuse me Potter what did you just say?" Scorpius asked tapping his wand against his leg. Al stopped laughing and was staring between the two of them.

"That Slytherin house is a load of pure blood dicks or was anyway it might be getting better. Why do you ask Malfoy?" Scorpius smirked.

"Because if I remember correctly we thrashed you at quidditch." I opened my mouth to reply when Rose cut across.

"You are not allowed to argue about quidditch, if you do James I'll tell Lilly." I stared at her.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Yes I would."

"What's quidditch?" Aquila asked saving my life as Al leaped into an explanation of how quidditch works; why it's so amazing; teams and how our parents were on the house team and then - for mum anyway - on a national team and how me and Al and Scorpius all play at school and Al and Scorpius' fierce rivalry for the snitch. Orion, Aquila and Rye looked genuinely interested while Willow just sat there looking confused after about five minutes she turned to me.

"I still have no idea what they're going on about." I laughed and tried to ignore the fact that her eyes were very blue and very intently staring at me.

"Yeah it's confusing for some people; you might just need to see a game to believe it."

"Have you watched a game?" she asked.

"I've watched a few professional games because, like Al is saying, my mum used to play professional games and we saw the world cup because Dad's Harry Potter and of course the school games which I play Gryffindor chaser in." I stopped and looked at her. "Maybe if we figure out this time travel thing I could show you a game at school because you haven't lived until you see Hogwarts." She raised her eyebrow.

"It's that impressive?"

"More so."

"Well it can't be as impressive as the Capitol." She said stubbornly.

"It's a magical castle sure it can." I said and she laughed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of which is more impressive Hogwarts or the Capitol? You're on."

"Do you want to make it a bet?" I thought for a second.

"Do we have the same currency? Do you use galleons?" she shook her head. "Okay how about whoever loses has to do whatever the other one says for an entire day?" Willow grinned.

"And has to wear a sign that says I bet against whoever won and lost and then we get to decorate it with anything."

"I like that idea but when will I have time to make a sign for you?" I said in mock symperfey.

"Oh that's easy, don't bother." she replied.

"You're pretty sure of yourself Miss Mellark." I said grinning.

"But so are you Mister Potter. So are you." She smiled sweetly and something inside me clicked, I didn't have time to wonder what it was though because Al had finished speaking about quidditch.

"What are you two talking about?" Al asked.

"Which is better Hogwarts or the Capitol." I told him and he nodded.

"The Capitol." Orion said suddenly.

"No Hogwarts." I told him and he stared at me for a second.

"What? Oh, no not that, it's being taken over by the districts you said that didn't happen so we need to act quickly before they do take over and whatever bad thing that will happen will happen." Orion said quickly.

"He's right." Rose said.

"He's making no sense." Scorpius said.

"We need to disrupt the districts war plans against the Capitol so they lose this war." Orion re-explained.

"How the hell do we do that?" Rye asked. "The Capitol is unbreakable, there's probably only one way in and that's the way the districts have gone."

"I was hoping you guys would know." Al said. "You know being from the future and all."

"You said there was a second rebellion, how did they get in that time?" Rose asked.

"Everybody was too busy running around looking for Mom and Dad." Willow scoffed. "But I don't know how that'll help because oh." She stopped talking and there was dead silence in the room. Finally Aquila turned to Orion.

"Who do we know to throw to the wolves?"

"Us." He replied.

"I was hoping you knew somebody else."

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius said.

"We need somebody to go there as a distraction, but that somebody the Capitol will have to know and want to get hold of." Aquila said.

"We could put out that we time travelled?" Al suggested.

"And be locked up for being insane and put the wizarding community at risk. Are you mad?" I scoffed.

"Oh yeah, forget I said anything." Al replied sheepishly.

"I always do." I told him and he glared at me.

"We basically need to get to the Capitol." Rose said ignoring both of us.

"I wouldn't do that." Said a voice from the door way and we all jumped up to see a girl with blond hair bright green eyes staring at us.

"Great." Orion muttered. "It's you."

"Why are you in a bad mood?" The girl asked.

"Why do you have excellent timing?" Orion snapped back. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I just came to say that you are in so much trouble."

"Why?" Orion asked.

"Because you open the watch when you got told not to, and you can't go to the Capitol." Orion stood up and glared at the girl who glared back as if daring him to do something.

He dared.

"One the watch would have opened whenever and whatever and it probably didn't even have to be me holding it, it just was. Two to fix all this I'll have to go to the Capitol and nothing you can do can stop me and three get out." He pointed at the door and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Then there was a flash of light and she was gone, like a different form of apparition.

"Who was that?" Willow asked as Orion sat down.

"My sister." He replied and looked at the clock on the wall. "We'd better go to bed if we're going to plan how to breach the Capitol tomorrow and get there." I nodded.

"Have you got any spare rooms?" Rye asked.

"I've got three rooms but one is tiny, so boys in one girls in the other?" Orion said.

"And lock James in the third." Rose said.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What? If you and Al are in the same room for too long by the end of the day it will be gone." Rose said

"So lock Al in the other room." I snapped.

"So you can cause chaos everywhere? No way." Rose replied.

"I promise I'll behave." I begged. Rose hesitated.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I got up and hugged before looking at Orion. "All upstairs?" He nodded. "Good I'll go conjure up some sleeping bags." I walked out the room whistling softly. As I looked around for the stairs I heard Willow ask. "Is he always like that?" and Al's exasperated sigh that meant yes. I grinned and walked up the stairs before realising that to conjure up sleeping bags I would have to do the maths of how many I need. I peeked into the first door to find that the room had a bookcase and a window in and absolutely no floor space, the next one was a bathroom and the one after that was obviously Orion's. It was bright blue with a messy bed in the corner, another book shelve next to that, and a case full of swords next to a wardrobe. Now for the maths. I sighed and started counting off how many boys there were:

Me, Al, Scorpius, Hugo, Rye and if he stayed Alexis. That made six. I cheated and conjured up one before duplicating five more and left them in a heap in the middle of the room, before walking into the next one it was just as big but didn't have a wardrobe or bookshelf, just a bed and a wall full of deadly weaponry. I decided to leave that, and counted off how many girls there were.

Lilly, Rose, Willow, Coral, Aquila and Amber another six, I did exactly the same thing I did in the room before and was just leaving when the front door opened and Lilly's voice floated through the air.

"We're back!" I laughed and strolled down the stairs to see that the hall was in chaos. Alexis had gone over to Orion and was talking at top speed about something. Lilly saw me and smiled before walking into the sitting room. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked out the front door. The sun was just starting to set. I looked around the hall to see that Hugo was staring at me.

"When Al and Lilly ask I've gone for a walk." He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I'll tell them." I smiled and walked into the fresh air, hands in my pockets.

I made a mental note of everywhere I turned so that I didn't get lost and ended up looking out into a forest next to a small bunker with a door and a sign that read 'keep out'. I stared at it for a minute thoroughly tempted before looking at my watch and deciding to go back so that I couldn't be murdered for being out late. I turned around to go back when something hit my back and a sense of calm washed over me. I relaxed and just enjoyed standing before a small voice spoke in the back of my head.

"Go back."

I obeyed without hesitation.


	12. Pancakes and Curses

**Pancakes and curses - Al's POV**

The best thing about having Lilly for a sister is that she can make some great pancakes. She also knows my favourite will get me out of bed even if I don't want to, like on the second day in Panem a long time in the future. I am not that much of a morning person and would have stayed curled up in my sleeping bag until about three in the afternoon if I could, everybody else had got up so I was the only person in Orion's room; I could hear a couple of the girls talking in the room next door and could feel the warm of the rays of sunlight coming in through the window on my face. I took a deep breath through my nose and froze halfway through the process of exhaling.

I could smell pancakes, and bacon, you can't forget the bacon. My mouth started watering at the thought of my pancakes with little crispy pieces of bacon and smothered in chocolate sauce and syrup. A little piece of heaven.

I crawled out of the sleeping bag and opened my eyes: I'm exactly like my dad, except maybe he's slightly more of a morning person, right down to the terrible eyesight. All I could see was a lot of blue. I patted the floor around me until I found my jumper and then pulled out my contact lenses. The action reminded me of what James had said the other day when we crash landed.

"I'll go find her are you okay? Good. You find your glasses while I look for little sister."

He had then looked around in a daze, obviously scared about what he was going to find, I could tell that while not that many other people could, I hadn't been wearing my glasses for a year and he didn't notice that I still wasn't wearing then when we met up later. He also didn't go running to find Lilly. Despite how annoying he was I hoped he felt better today than he did yesterday.

By the time I had put my left contact in Rye walked into the room, he stared at me for a second in surprise.

"What's that?" He asked.

"They're my contact lenses." I replied.

"Your what?" I laughed, everything else I had seen so far was more advanced than back home even by muggle standards, which I have to admit are sometimes a lot more advanced than their wizarding versions, if they weren't more advanced they were of about the same level. The idea that in three hundred and a bit years they won't have contact lenses is so strange that I have to laugh. It really brings home how far I am away from, well, home.

"They're a type of glasses that you put on your eye so you don't have to worry about the frame and things. It also makes you look better." I explained. Rye nodded, still looking confused and then walked over to where his sleeping bag was and pulled out a hoodie as I put in my other contact.

"Your sisters cooking breakfast by the way." He said as I got to my feet.

"Why do you think I'm getting up?" I followed him downstairs into the lounge where Rose was talking to Orion as they flicked through a massive pile of books; Hugo was explaining Quidditch to Coral sending a glance to James and Willow every few seconds, they were sitting in the corner of the room obviously flirting but James seemed to be having a harder time at it than usual for some reason, which was a little scary because his flirting skills are perfect and he was as flawless as usual yesterday.

"I'm going to go and get some breakfast." Rye said next to me in a strangled voice, staring at Willow and James as well.

"I think I'll join you." I said and we walked to the kitchen where we met Scorpius at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't go in the sitting room." He warned.

"Too late." Rye told him.

"That's annoying; anyway Lilly's pancakes are scrumpalicious." He grinned at me and walked up the stairs I glanced at Rye.

"I really need to try those pancakes." He said almost wishfully.

"Well come on then." I walked towards the kitchen, I could see Amber and Alexis practicing with knives through an open door at the end of the hall, both of them were eating and Alexis had chocolate all over his face. I shook my head; it's crazy the stuff people do for Lilly's pancakes; even children of the gods were affected by its power.

I pushed open the kitchen door and stopped dead. Aquila and Lilly were rolling around on the floor laughing, a pancake was in the frying pan ready to be flipped and a kitchen towel was covering a plate, marking the plate the only thing in the room not covered in flour. Everything was white and I could hardly see the red of Lilly's hair Aquila looked up at me from the floor and burst into giggles Lilly glanced at her and then said without turning to look at me.

"Hey Al. Yours is under the towel." I didn't ask how she knew it was me; I just walked over to the plate with the towel over and threw the towel away.

"Wow." Said Rye. "Is there enough flour left to make me a pancake? I really want to try one everybody's been singing your praises all morning." Lilly smiled at him upside down.

"Thanks and yeah there should be enough flour left."

"Good 'cause I need another one." I said as I stuffed some more pancake in my mouth. Lilly rolled her eyes as she got up off the floor and flipped the pancake in the pan.

"You're worse than James."

"I have never been more insulted in my entire life." She started to laugh as Rye helped Aquila off the floor and a minute later was crying her heart out. "Hey." I muttered pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She sniffed.

"Don't be, as soon as we save the world and are hero's and are awesome and stuff the watch will take us home and then three hundred years in the future a load of people will be scratching their heads wondering where the hell we've gone." She gave a shaky laugh. "Why don't you finish that pancake for Rye so he can start raving about your food." She nodded into my chest and then pushed me away.

"Shoo I need space to do this unless you want a load of batter in your face?" I walked backwards until I was standing next to Rye and watch as Lilly flipped the pancake and then slid it onto a plate – that was still covered in flour – and glanced at Rye. "Do you want my special, the crazy Albus pancake or one of your own?"

"I'll have the special please." Rye asked and Aquila nodded in approval.

"It is really nice; I was trying to get her to tell me the recipe just before you walked in that's how the room is full of flour." I snorted.

"I'm her brother and she won't give it to me, your chances are slim."

"You know Aquila." Lilly said and from her tone I could tell she was grinning even if she had her back to me. "I might tell you the recipe so that you can pass it down I mean we're nearly four hundred years in the future what harm can giving the recipe to you do?"

"What?!" I yelped.

"Thanks Lilly." Said Aquila sweetly, smiling at her while completely ignoring me.

"You're welcome, but I'll give it to you when nobody's around, you know so it stays a secret." Lilly replied turning around and giving the plate with the pancake on to Rye, who I now saw was silently laughing his head off and leaning against the wall for support. "Now let's go and kill I mean find James." I sighed.

"What did he do?"

"He threw a load of melted butter all over me when I first came down. I need to go and repay the favour." he marched out and Aquila glanced at me.

"Are you guys always like this?"

"Mostly yes but you should she when some of my other cousins fight and on Christmas morning at Granma's." I shuddered.

"I'm just going to go and watch the fun."

He walked out the door and then walked back in as Lilly marched past looking murderous dragging James along after her while he glared at her back.

"They're going to the training room; Orion probably kicked them out of the lounge." She left, presumably to go and have a chat with Orion. I glanced at Rye and saw that he was much immersed in his pancake. I stepped out into the hall and ran straight into Hugo.

"Hey." I said.

"Something's wrong with James." Rose said and I looked up to see her standing behind Hugo.

"Something's defiantly wrong with him but I don't see why you want to talk about it now." I replied.

"We're not talking about his mental problems." Said Scorpius coming down the stairs. "Something happened last night I think somebody-" A loud bang shook the house and I wheeled round to stare at the door to the training room, I could see flashes of lights being reflected out of the crack under the door. I ran forward and wrenched the door open to find myself in the middle of Lilly and James' duel.

"Protego." I snapped and glared at them both. "Why?"

"He's being an idiot again. I told him that he needs to stop before something like the watch incident happened again." Lilly said immediately.

"That wasn't my fault it would have happened anyway." James snapped. I shook my head.

"Guys by all means argue about it but duelling. Lilly duelling James is my job and James duelling somebody with half a year's magical education and four years less than you is just… Just… Just don't do it." I finished somewhat lamely. James pointed his wand and he and I realised that I was on his side of the shield charm. The only person it was protecting was Lilly.

"Don't tell me what to do Albus. She started it when she accused me." He said in a low voice that was dripping with venom. Now I understood what Rose and Scorpius had been talking about when hey said something was wrong. But 'wrong' was one hell of an understatement.

"You've both got points but James, sorry, but Lilly's makes more sense." Rose said stepping up and standing next to me.

What happened next happened so quickly it took my brain a minute to catch up. James shot a curse at Rose how deflected it and managed to catch my shield charm tearing it to shreds. Lilly dived out of the way and I blindly shot a stunning spell in James direction. He responded by throwing a curse at Rose, who had run to the other side of the room when the shield charm went down, she ducked and the curse hit the wall behind her and exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the wall and a very creaky roof. Everything in the room was covered in dust making it very hard to see. I crouched down and pointed my wand to where I had last seen James.

"Stupefy." I muttered and as the jet of light crossed the room I saw a glimpse of Hugo dragging Lilly out of a small pile of rubble before the stunner was deflected back at me, it flew over my head and hit the wall behind me. There was silence for a moment as we tried to assess the situation, the dust was starting to settle meaning that I could make out the vague shapes of people; Scorpius was still by the door, with shield charms up all around him; Lilly and Hugo crouched down about two metres to his right; where the explosion had happened was a large pile of rubble at the foot of a giant hole in the wall leading outside I could see the top of Rose's head and she hid half in the room half out of it using the rubble for protection.

I could just make out James stood behind a fading shield charm in the corner of the room, he was standing behind several broken dummies and shimmering like a mirage and I noticed that what looked like Orion's entire weapons collection of bronze swords and gold knives with silver arrows were hung on the wall reflecting back the weak sunlight flowing through the hole in the wall and as the dust settled more glowed even brighter making it harder to identify James from the few dummies that were still standing.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and Orion threw open the door and looked around.

"What's…?" He began when James shield faded and four voices yelled stupefy. For a second I thought we had got him when a jet of light flew from the corner and hit the already weakened ceiling above Rose, for a second nothing happened then with an almighty creak it fell down.

"Rose!" Hugo screamed and got to his feet. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled and James gave a grunt that told me that Hugo had successfully hit him, only he was in a corner so his wand would hit the wall and fall to the floor but it gave us a few seconds as he vanished behind his protective barrier of dummies.

I risked a glance behind me to see that Scorpius had removed the shield charm in front of him and put it in front of Lilly and Hugo while trying to remove the shield charm blocking the door and not letting Orion in and glancing over to the pile of rubble that had buried Rose every few seconds. The room was full of dust again and dark since quite a bit of out light source during the fight came from the now blocked up hole in the wall and ceiling. There was a slight bit of movement where James was and I raised my wand my sleeve fell slightly and my watch glittered in the light.

I realised a second to late that when Orion had opened the door letting light spill in he had let it shone directly onto me where I crouched in its path the only person in the room not protected my something, Rose was buried, James had is dummies, Lilly and Hugo had a shield charm along with Orion, Scorpius could just jump behind the door or throw up a shield charm because he was quick at that kind of stuff, while I was in the middle of an empty room with light surrounding my like a halo. While that was probably the only reason I could see where everybody was while nobody else could see period, I was also the only person that everybody in the room could see and if they hadn't before the glittering watch would defiantly give it away.

Especially to James.

"Sectumsempra!" He yelled and I jumped distracted.

"Prote-!"

"Stupefy!" Came Rose's voice from under the rubble and the spell interspersed James's and ricocheted off to hit the opposite wall that separated the training room and the lounge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius turn around grinning in Rose's direction as Orion took off, presumably to get everybody out of the lounge and get it through the hole in the wall.

"He's cursed." Scorpius hissed to me when he saw me looking at him.

I nodded and stood up making myself even more visible, but I could also see James's – pointing his wand at me.

"Pediculosis." I yelled and he yelped as lice started to crawl all over him, I was going to call that jinx payback.

"Piphalus!" James shouted back and I gasped for breath my mouth burning. "Diffindo." I jumped out of the way because I wasn't sure I could cast a spell while feeling like I had just swallowed a dozen red chili peppers. The charm caught my shoulder and I winced but pointed my wand a James ready to bring him down before I could however James pointed his wand at something on the floor beside him, while he twitched randomly.

"Stupefy." Scorpius yelled and James ducked waving his wand and banishing an object towards us, I pushed Scorpius down and pain exploded in my side, Scorpius tapped my arm with his wand muttering the counter-jinx for the Pepper-Breath hex and I could breathe slightly better. "You okay?" He muttered. "What did he send at us? … Oh." He was looking down at my stomach and I looked down to see my side coted in blood an d an arrow tip pocking out of my left side about an inch lower than my heart. A couple of daggers were also littered around us but when Scorpius tried to push them away they went right through his hand.

"Lie down." He said pushed me to the ground another curse flew over our heads. "On second thoughts don't lie down." Scorpius grabbed my arm and dragged me over to his position by the door setting up another shield charm as he went.

The dust was starting to settle again but as it got less my eyesight blurred more, Lilly and Hugo had got rid of the shield charm in front of them and were stealthily digging out Rose. Scorpius glanced over to where James had made his fort and then grabbed the arrow in my side.

"This is going to hurt." He said and pulled it out. Immediately the pain doubled and even more blood flowed out, my vision blacked and Scorpius hands on my side faded.

The silence was welcoming me and the blackness seemed to make everything alright.

Then a girl's scream broke through and I had time to think a single thought before I was pulled under again.

Lily.


	13. The Capitol

**The Capitol – Peeta's POV**

I grabbed Katniss as she started to thrash about. It was the fifth time tonight and we had only gone to bed three hours ago.

"Katniss, it's okay. It's not real. Wake up Katniss. Wake up." I whispered and her eyes flew open as she grabbed my shirt and pressed her face into it. "Want to talk?" I asked gently rubbing her back as her body raked with sobs.

"I saw the kids." She sobbed, "they were with us and we were at this castle and it was pouring down with rain and Harry was there talking to this man and… And…" I held her closer as she started to cry even harder. "They were talking about somebody and how they were dead and then there was a noise and Willow started screaming and Harry turned around and looked absolutely terrified and the when I turned I saw this guy and he was drenched in blood and holding this head and then he looked up at us and had these empty eyes that had lost all hope and were dead eyes like Rue and Prim and then he reached up as if to grab somebody and Willow took this step towards him and he grabbed her and then I woke up."

"Shh." I whispered to her. "It's not real."

"I know but it makes me think of what could be happening to her now, and if she's okay."

"She's a fighter. So is Rye they'll be back before you know it." I held her until she drifted off to sleep again and then brushed her hair out of her eyes. "They'd better be back." I mumbled as I kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. "I hope you haven't lied to me." I closed my eyes and was swallowed by darkness.

"Who are you?" The voice was familiar and very demanding.

"Peace." said another voice "I know times are difficult but I mean no harm young wizard. I am Merlin and you are?" There was silence for a minute and I struggled to open my eyes. I was in a rocky cave at the top of a hill, from the caves entrance I could see the glittering sea reflecting back the silver moon and a few houses nestled in the fields between the hill and the sea and a small beach where boats were pulled up high and flicking fires lit up the silhouettes of human shapes running around to reach the boats that had just come in. I turned around to see that the cave went back far and the floor was covered in moss and grass making a very comfortable carpet, another flickering fire was set in the middle of the cave casting long shadows against the walls and a man in a long cloak and a woollen tunic with wool shoes was standing just behind it with his arms wide out and a wand in his right hand and staff in his left.

"Merlin. The Merlin?" Ron didn't sound so sure of himself anymore I looked to my right to see him standing up and pointing his wand uncertainty at Merlin.

"Can I have your autograph?" Said a voice behind me and I turned around to a black haired boy with brown eyes and a mischievous grin looking pleadingly at Merlin while tapping his wand against his leg.

"James!" Snapped Willow next to him hitting him in the arm and scowling.

"What!?" James said looking at her imploringly.

"You don't go around asking for people autographs you should know that."

"How many people are going to have Merlin's autograph though?"

"Please stop flirting." Ron intervened before Willow could say something else.

"But Uncle Ron." James moaned.

"What is an autograph?" Merlin asked and we all looked at him. "And you still haven't told me who you are."

"Uhmm I'm Ron, this is my nephew James and Willow-" Ron started nervously glancing at James as he said nephew. I could see why he looked about the same age as when I saw him last, eighteen, while James looked about the same age as Willow who still looked fifteen possibly a little older. It must look weird to Merlin having a bunch of teens with a middle aged man a thought occurred to me and I glanced down at myself. I was eighteen again.

"My-" James cut in.

"Shut up." Ron cut across him. "And Peeta who is Willow's dad."

"We're having a bit of time travel trouble." Willow told Merlin.

"I can tell." He said drily.

"Anyway we have a problem and since you've found us maybe you can-" Willow started and was cut off by a flash of lightning crashing down to the cave entrance I turned around to look at it and saw a hazy figure through the dust who started marching very purposely towards us…

"Peeta wake up." My eyes snapped open and it took me a moment to realise where I was a train on the way to the Capitol to calm the spreading violence, Willow, Rye and Coral had vanished to, we suspected, the dark days and if me and Katniss didn't calm things down a rebellion may start that could kill us all.

I took surprising comfort in the familiarity of the last part of the situation.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked frowning at me. I nodded numbly still processing my dream.

"I'll tell you later." I said and she frowned even more.

"Okay, we're here." I nodded again swallowing the rising tide of foreboding certainty that was threatening to drown me. She stared at me for another few seconds before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I threw on the first pieces of clothing I found and walked down the train to the dining car where Katniss was waiting for me with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a croissant which she handed to me before walking down the corridor to get onto the platform where a car was waiting to take us to the presidents manor.

You could see immediately that something was wrong. Nobody ran up to us as the car swept slightly through the city in fact most people seemed to shrink away was it. From us. After the rebellion life in the Capitol had been decommissioned and made equal to the districts but even then it hadn't looked this rough. A few starving beggars crouched at the sides of the road; whole streets were cut off and guarded by soldiers to prevent people going down then because buildings had collapsed or fires were still raging from protests. Uprisings. At least the whole city wasn't in anarchy – it was still doing its role without the entire population being starved. By the time we reached the presidential palace I had a nagging feeling that maybe the situation was out of our control.

We were marched straight from the car to the president's office where we sat outside while somebody went to get her. I took Katniss' hand and squeezed it.

"I was having a dream when you woke me up." I told her. "Afterwards I need to tell you about it." She looked at me sideways.

"About…"

"Mr and Mrs Mellark!" Came a voice from down the hall and I jumped as President Bronnley marched purposely towards us. "I'm sorry about the wait, do come in." She pushed open the door and went and sat behind the desk, still holding Katniss' hand I followed and sat at one of the two chairs on the other side of it.

"What's the status?" Katniss asked as she sat down.

"They're getting bolder rioting every night the past week. We've arrested hundreds of people all over the country but there are still thousands of people rioting. You must have seen the damage on your way here but aside from the Capitol we've had active rioting in Two, Five, Six, Seven, Ten and Thirteen although Thirteen was actually just sixteen people saying that they agree with the aims and everybody should be helping them. Their protest was over quite quickly." Bronnley smiled slightly like she was sharing a privet joke with somebody.

"Do we have any more information on the group that's causing all this?" I asked. "And have their aims changed again?"

"Yes to both." Bronnley sighed and brushed her greying brown hair out of her eyes. "Apparently the group was formed a long time ago long before the dark ages because it's mentioned in some history books apparently it's a very select group that decided to make itself know and cause chaos, we still don't even know any of the leaders, everybody's just somebody who agrees with them. But anyway they have correspondents in all districts but only enough to do anything in the six I named, and each one seems to have a different name for them but the one that crops up the most is Thanatomyriad shortly followed by 'The Uprising Group'.

"The aims sent to me this morning are as follows: A society in which your worth shows where you are allowed to be in society: to be able to live without fear of a wrong and corrupt government: regulated and controlled transportation between districts to stop things being smuggled in or out: to stop the lying propaganda of the Capitol which should not be in charge and to give a fair trial to all those who have been wrongly convicted of crimes they are wrongly accused of that… Basically they're saying that the crimes for which we are arresting people shouldn't be crimes and they want them all freed." Bronnley finished and pushed a piece of paper towards us. "If you want read the full aims but that's what they want."

"They want to send us back to the Hunger Games." Katniss summed up looking disgusted. "Only with a new Capitol, Twelve suddenly seems very safe."

"It is." Bronnley tapped a few buttons on her desk and a holographic picture of Panem appeared next to me, district borders were marked with a big black line and transportation between districts was marked in a small blue line. Places taken by the Thanatomyriad were marked in red and had almost tripled since I had last seen the map. "If they want to take over the country they're going to have to disrupt us somehow probably by taking Eleven and Three."

"Three?" I asked.

"We're only keeping up with them because of Three hacking their system and developing other means to beat them." Bronnley replied.

"It's another rebellion." Katniss murmured and Bronnley glanced at her before nodding.

"We're hoping that you could make some propos together discouraging people from joining the group. If you could stay here for a few days that would be great but if you want to go home to Willow and Rye I understand and we can send a camera crew out to Twelve." Katniss looked at me.

"We'll stay here." I told Bronnley. "We sent the kids and Coral Odair out on a camping trip in the woods just encase something kicked off. They're probably building an impenetrable fortress a day's walk from Twelve and living in it for the next month. They knew we were coming here; they'll be fine if they want anything they can go and buy it in town and they had their bows and know first aid." I added at Bronnley's concerned look.

"Okay, then I'll get you a room for the week and we can start filming tomorrow." She said finally and pressed a button on her desk. The hologram disappeared.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Katniss said and walked out of the room.

"I hope Willow and Rye have a good time." Bronnley called after me as I went to close the door.

"I hope so to." I smiled and followed Katniss out to the car.


	14. Curses

**Curses - Scorpius **

Al's head hit the floor with a resounding clunk as I instinctively ducked another set of curses, forgetting completely about my shield charm. On the other side of the room Hugo rolled off Lilly and brushed loose plaster off of him, he had a small cut on his cheek but ignored it as he started digging Rose out again. Lilly crawled away slightly, dragging her left foot behind her; she grabbed a wand from under a big pile of rope and span around catching my eye as she did so.

"Sprained." She yelled over and I nodded before looking back at Al. I was terrible at healing magic and didn't have any potions that could heal him. I hesitated for a second and then pointed my wand at Al's ribs.

"Episkey." The blood flow slowed down slightly and I ripped off my jumper and tied it over the wound for somebody else to fix. I glanced up to see Lilly hovering rocks off Rose while she and Hugo dug her out. Rose looked up at me and froze.

"Scorpius!" She screamed and I span around to see that James had come out of his hiding place and was shouting a well-aimed jinx at me. I threw up another shield charm as it tore through my first just in time, James ducked as Lilly sent a jet of blue light at him and I got to my feet removed the shield charm and shot a stunning spell at James before he could retaliate to Lilly's curse.

"Protego." I muttered pointing my wand behind me and then again in Rose's direction. "HEY! James!" I yelled at him and he glanced up as the dummy next to him exploded.

"Levicorpus." He yelled at me and I ducked. What the hell was that spell?

"Stupefy." I yelled back and he sent his own stunner at me. " Locomotor Mortis." He ducked and wisely stayed down as I fired every spell that came to mind at him while slowly edging closer. I was only about a metre away from him when he popped up again and, pointing his wand at me, yelled: "Obruo!" I dived at James as dummies, weapons and rocks rained down on me and tackled him to the ground where we were buried. James shifted beneath me and I closed my eyes, it didn't make any difference if they were open or not, but it was dusty and I liked to preserve them. I fell sideways not letting go of James arms and trying to point my wand in his direction at the same time.

"Lumos." James muttered and I used what I hope was a distraction as his eyes adjusted to the light and snapped: "Stupefy." James grunted and moved again so that more debris rained down on us.

"Avada-" My eyes flew open in surprise and I saw the vague outline of James his face about five inches above my own his wand pointing straight at my chest and my own just missing his head. He's imperiused. I thought and then did the first thing that came to my mind to stop him killing me, I bashed my head forwards and he yelled out in pain as I felt my head connect with his nose and blood poured everywhere. I got my wand straight and tried again.

"Stupefy." The spell missed again and blasted a dummies head to dust. I couldn't beat him in a duel not in this enclosed space where he was happy to kill me. I sighed and looked straight at James' eyes. To win I had to cheat.

"Sorry James." I said through gritted teeth and brought my knee up. Immediately he realised me and his wand fell to the floor with a clatter, I let go of his arms and pointed my wand at his heart, digging it into his chest. "Stupefy." James collapsed on the floor and I felt the tension inside of me vanish and I took a deep calming breath – and choked on the dust. A couple of arrow heads fell from above me and I looked up and stared. A brown eye was staring back at me. "AHH!" I screamed and pointed my wand at the hole where the eye had been a second before.

"Scor won." Lilly said through her laughter.

"Don't do that." I snapped. "And don't call me Scor."

"Whatever Scor." I bit my lip to stop myself giving a scratching remark and contended with an eye roll.

"Move away." I said in what I hoped was a calm voice; I heard somebody scramble up and pointed my hand above me while covering my head with my other. "Bombarda." Everything around me exploded outwards or rolled away leaving me lying on the ground next to an unconscious James. The air was full of dust again and the wall that had buried Rose was complete gone; half the ceiling had come down and there was a giant hole in the ground – half inside, half out – that obviously contained a burst pipe because water was being sprayed up into the air; Rose was kneeling by Al's side and softly murmuring incantations. She glanced up and smiled at me before looking back at Al, Lilly and Hugo both knelt down either side of James and looked at him.

"Imperius curse." I informed them, Lilly glanced up at me.

"How do you know? How did you beat him?"

"He tried to kill me so I cheated."

"You punched him in the nose?" Hugo guessed nodding to his bloody nose.

"More like headed him and kneed him." I added warily. Hugo stared at me and then glanced at James.

"In the..?"

"Yeah." Hugo winced. Lilly looked up at me.

"You kneed him in the nuts?" Lilly sounded really impressed as I nodded slightly. "You broke my brothers nose and kneed him in the nuts?" She looked over at Rose. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got a keeper." Rose laughed.

"Hey!" came a voice behind me and we turned to see Amber waving at us from behind the shield charm that blocked the door. I waved my wand and she stepped through the shield charm and walked straight into the one that blocked Al and Rose from me, Lilly and Hugo.

"Make sure he doesn't wake up." I told Lilly, she nodded and I ran around the room first removing all the shield charms and then repairing as much as possible while Amber did some godly magic on Al and Lilly and Hugo kept James in check, not that he needed to be kept in check while he was out cold. I was just finishing repairing the ceiling when Rose gave a very girly, very unRose like squeal.

"You're alive!" She said normally, I was thankful for that.

"Yeah, hey Lilly." I turned around to see Al being squeezed to death by Lilly while he patted her awkwardly on the back and had a silent conversation with Rose.

"How you feeling?" I called over.

"Like I have a giant hole in my side." He called back. "Oh wait I do, my bad."

"You didn't have a very good fight." Came a voice from the doorway as Alexis strode straight in followed by Willow and Orion. "You haven't destroyed anything."

"That's because I've just…" I started when Hugo interrupted me.

"Petrificus totalus." I span around pointing my wand at James who had woken up without us realising and was now frozen on the floor glaring up at his cousin.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Willow directed the question at the room as she knelt down next to James, but everybody looked at me.

"Imperius curse. We had a duel." Four blank faces stared at me while Rose and Hugo rolled their eyes and Lilly and Al glanced at each other.

"The Imperious curse is an unforgivable curse which means that the victim of the curse is controlled by the caster, and a duel is a fight." I explained mentally face palming for forgetting that they weren't wizards and would know this stuff.

"Okay, but how do we get rid of it?" Willow asked.

"We can't." Al and Rose spoke at the same time and then looked at each other surprised.

"We'd have to get the caster to or harm the caster." Lilly continued for them.

"We can get rid of it." Everybody stared at me again. "Granddad Malfoy taught me how, just don't freak." I walked back over to James and pointed my wand at his face and concentrated hard.

"Imperio." After a few minutes James' eyes slid out of focus and I removed the curse.

"What did you make him do?" Al asked, nervously.

"Fight off the original curse." I replied looking at him and he nodded.

"So he's safe now?" Hugo asked.

"Yep you can remove the full body-bind curse." I glanced around the room to see that Rose and Lilly were staring at me with a look of revolution and shock; Orion and Alexis were staring at James while Willow glanced between me and Hugo and James. Al looked at me sideways and I couldn't make out what he was thinking, I just knew that now they would all hate me.

"I'm just going to…" I trailed off gesturing at the door and leaving the hate filled room as fast as possible.


	15. Inside Info

**Plans – Amber**

Scorpius thundered past me and ran up the stairs looking depressed as hell as I emerged from the sitting room Coral and Rye were still sitting down on one of the settees watching Aquila, who had the misfortune to be standing next to the wall when it exploded and had a nasty gnash on her forehead, on the other. I stared suspiciously after him for a few seconds wondering if I should go and see what's wrong when Orion poked his head out of the door to the training room looking worried but broke out into a relived grin.

"Amber! We need your help/medical assistance/basic first aid skills whatever." I glanced up the stairs again before following him into the training room, considering that it had just housed a battle which involved a wall falling down it looked spotless and, if possible even cleaner than usual.

All this was swept from my mind however when I caught sight of everybody on the floor I was ready to kick Orion, I would not be needing basic first aid skills for this. Lilly was nursing her right angle while sitting at an unconscious James' head; Rose was covered in tiny scratches and was bleeding heavily from her left arm while holding Al into a sitting position with her right and Al! Oh my gods, Al was completely white and holding his side which was red with blood, I could see the streaks on the floor amongst dust, whoever had cleaned up the rest of the room had forgotten about the floor, even with Rose pointing her wand at him and muttering healing spells he was getting worse.

I marched over and knelt by Al, who grinned at me, and next to Rose, who completely ignored me engrossed in her spell.

"When you've finished that can you go and Lilly and James and help yourself while you're at it." I told her gently and she nodded before twirling her wand and letting red sparks fly out of it. She got up and ran over to where Lilly was me and Al followed her with our eyes. "Right what the Hades happened to you?" I demanded Al as I checked to see what Rose had done.

"An arrow fell on me." I stared at him in surprise and he laughed.

"Right… Okay." I put my hand on his wound and closed my eyes. "Don't move." I concentrated and my hand grew warmer as magic passed through it into Al melding the skin and the bone and the mussels back together.

"Wow." Al said when I opened my eyes and grinned at him. "Even we can't do stuff that quickly."

"But wizards can do a wide variety of things demigods can't or can do just more focused, don't sell yourself short Al." Al stared up behind me while I span around reaching for my sword, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly and Hugo scramble for their wands as Rose lowered hers in shook; Orion looked a little annoyed while Alexis had his sword drawn and was staring at the middle of the room surprised; Willow stared around confused about as confused as everybody else was surprised because standing in the middle of the room smiling at us was Percy Jackson.

"You-? You're-? Uh." Rose looked completely bewildered for a second before apparently remembering something because she calmed down slightly.

"Thanks Rose." Percy laughed. "Yeah I'm here, don't tell anybody Jason's working overtime to make sure nobody knows I was here oh and Welcome to the Dark Days."

"Thanks?" Said Willow frowning at him. "We've met before." She declared.

"Probably." Percy agreed. "I just haven't met you yet. What happened?"

"I dunno I was five I just remember seeing you and mom and dad talking I don't even know you are.

"Percy Jackson." Willow's jaw dropped. "Oh Katniss mentioned me." Percy looked absolutely delighted.

"No I… me and Coral listened in and you… You're the guy who she got all her info from about the watch and to keep it safe and about the verse thing from Shack sphere?" Willow finished uncertainly.

"Shakespeare." Lilly corrected.

"Could you tell my parents something from me? You know just encase?" Willow asked quietly staring at the god with big puppy dog eyes. Percy nodded. "Tell them not to worry about us; we'll come back before they even know we left."

"I'll tell them and on the subject of telling people things." Percy turned around and looked at Orion.

"The Capitol's been breached." Orion's jaw dropped.

"Hasn't it already been breached?" Rose asked.

"Okay taken you have seventy two hours tops before it is officially established and all resistance is crushed." Percy corrected looking grim.

"But it can't be taken it isn't supposed to be taken that's not how history goes." Orion said waving his arms about to emphasise his point.

"Not to mention me and Rye and Coral won't exist. Our parents met because the Capitol won." Willow added.

"I know, trust me I know but I can't do anything, we can't do anything. Somebody has to physically go and liberate the Capitol." Percy said running his hand through his hair looking very stressed and a little doubtful that we would believe him. I don't know why when the god of trust tells you to trust him you trust him.

"And it's got to be us because the watch opened to us." I concluded.

"Sorry about that." Percy added to Orion, who smiled slightly.

"You didn't put enough emphasis on the not to open the watch part. You should have told me a hundred more times on top of the original one hundred." Percy laughed and then glanced at his watch.

"I should go before somebody notices I'm gone. Just remember: get the Capitol going again." He smiled and vanished leaving us staring at the place where he had been.

"Well he hasn't changed." Without us noticing James had woken up and was currently being strangled by Lilly.

"Don't you ever get imperiused again, you hear me never ever again." She shouted as James laughed.

"I promise. I promise you can stop strangling me now." James pushed Lilly off who was practically radiating light; I'm the daughter of the sun god I should know what that looks like, as she grinned at him, James glanced over at Al sitting next to me who was smiling slightly as his older brother was attacked by his little sister.

"You okay?" Al gave a thumbs up.

"I'm fine but you know this means I get a free pass to kill you don't you?" James laughed and then abruptly stopped.

"You're not joking are you?" Al shook his head and then looked at Lilly.

"How come I get stabbed and nearly die and you give me a normal hug while he gets a really big one after tying to kill us all under some evil guy's control?" Lilly raised her eyebrow.

"You were injured." She pointed out and Al shrugged.

"How do we get to the Capitol?" We all stared at him. "Seventy two hours guys we don't even know who's going and how we're getting there."

"I'm coming." Lilly said at once.

"No you're not." James and Al said at the same time. "You only know basic spells." James finished.

"I know more spells than most people in the room." Lilly retorted.

"Some people are going to have to stay here." Willow cut across. "We can make the deal, the one about Thirteen playing dead so there isn't a nuclear war and the Capitol gets the districts. If that succeeds then they'll evacuate underground as the Capitol bombs the place. We need to be here to help because I doubt it will be organised and we need somebody here to persuade them to take the deal." There was silence in the room.

"That's a good plan." Alexis said finally.

"What's a good plan?" We all looked at the door to see Aquila and Rye and Coral had joined us.

"The Capitol's been taken, we need to untake it so we're going to the Capitol to force them to make the Thirteen-Capitol deal and we need somebody here to persuade them to take it." Willow re-explained quickly and they all nodded. "Oh and we have seventy two hours at best so we need to be quick."

"I'll stay." Orion said. "They won't let me leave and I have the biggest chance of making them accept the deal."

"I'm going you're going into a war zone you can't leave me behind." Alexis said glaring around at us and I rolled my eyes.

"Does anybody else know the Capitol because they should come with me and Alexis?" Aquila asked staring around hopefully.

"I do." Said Willow and Rye at the same time, they stared at each other and had a silent sibling argument. "It's basically our third home." Willow continued. "I'll come and Rye can stay behind, he's calm in stressful situations like getting people to do what he wants but not in a fight, that's what I'm good at."

"Me, Al and Rose will come then we have magic." James said and Lilly glared at him.

"How come you get to go?" She demanded.

"Because we know more spells than you, you'll be much more help here and I think there's enough of us, too many will cause suspicion." James explained.

"He has a point." Hugo pointed out and Lilly glared at him.

"You helped get us out of the rubble." Al said quietly.

"Your helpful skills will be best here." I added. Lilly sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Said Orion clapping his hands and getting our attention, he had obviously been waiting for the Lilly problem to be resolved before making a plan. "We haven't got any hovercrafts here to take our representatives to the Capitol so they would have dispatched one which should take about five hours meaning it'll be here at two earliest but I'd say closer to three so if we get onto the hovercraft it should take us.

"Getting onto the hovercraft will be the problem, it'll stay long enough to get fuel and possibly provisions and get everybody on so we'll have about twenty minutes. I'll go get a map of the landing strip in a minute but does anybody know what a hovercraft looks like inside so we can find a place to hide?"

"Get the map and some paper." Rye told him. "We'll plan it all here and then go and get everything we might need and hopefully arrive before half one so that if it does come at two we'll be ready. Somebody ought to go and tell Scorpius too." Orion nodded and left the room while Rose stood up, she had fixed her arm.

"Where did he go?" she asked

"Upstairs." I answered and she ran out. I glanced around the room, to see that everybody was looking a little blue. "You don't think you guys could turn this place into a meeting room could you? With a table and spinney chairs and a pink glittery disco ball take can fall on Alexis' head making him look like a fairy princess?"


	16. Sayer

Coral

I sat, with my trident balanced on my knee, outside the building housing District Thirteen's air control. Luckily for me the hovercraft landing strip was half hidden in the woods because that was the only space available they had built it, this was convenient because it meant I could sit outside Thirteen's second most important wartime building after the meeting rooms, where Orion was currently causing a scene, with a deadly weapon and nobody would even blink.

I'm surprised the Capitol hasn't marched in and taken over already.

When Orion had explained my part of the plan we had all stared at him in confusion because how would an eleven year old get into the hovercraft landing strip with a deadly weapon undetected and then guard the door to the control station - still undetected - while everybody else hijacks a hovercraft? He had just smiled and said trust me and we, stupidly and against all common sense, trusted him (I blame his dad) but it turns out he had been right, the entire compound was undefended.

I peeked inside the window for the third time in five minutes to see that the technician had managed to collapse his card house since the last time I looked and was rebuilding it while listening to the latest album by Dianna Ritzy. He seemed as bored as I was. I leaned back against the wall and started drawing circles in the dirt with my finger while watching a sparrow hop back and forth between his nest and a berry bush. I glanced back inside to see that nothing had changed and pulled the small hand held communicator device to my mouth, Rose had called it a walkie-talkie and James told her to shut up, and pressed the talk button.

"Orion?" I asked quietly so that the guard wouldn't hear in the break between songs.

"Has it come yet?" He replied immediately.

"No I was wondering why I couldn't have Rye's job." He sighed and I swear I heard somebody giggle, probably somebody listening in.

"Because you can just run away through the woods if you need to and can fight in short range while Rye can cover the others from long distance." He explained.

"Really long distance." Rye interrupted and I stuffed the top of my t-shirt into my mouth to muffle my giggles.

"Shut up Rye." Willow snapped at him and I leaned around the corner of the station to see that Hugo and Rye were rolling around laughing in their hiding place behind the bushes by the edge of the forest, Hugo had obviously put up some kind of spell because a hundred metres away I should have been able to hear them but couldn't. They had the fun job of when I signalled them to say that the hovercraft was coming they would signal Willow and cover the group going to the Capitol as they snuck on the hovercraft invisible how you cover an invisible person I don't know but they were going to have to try and if an invisible person got left behind then tough luck they would go and find Rye and Hugo and Hugo would make them visible. Hopefully. Meanwhile Scorpius, Lilly and Amber where hiding at the lift entrance from the hanger so that if something went wrong the hovercraft would still be able to take off because they added the fuel and distracted the other technicians. Orion was, of course, down at Thirteen's HQ ready to distract anybody who gets suspicious.

"Okay then why couldn't I have Amber's job?" I tried again.

"Because I can cover long distance too and short." Amber replied immediately.

"But this is sooo…" I stopped talking and got to my knees to peek through the window where the technician had knocked over his card house and was talking into a phone while pressing a lot of buttons at once, a pulsing red light was inches above his right hand and a small red dot was steadily moving closer to the air strip on the map above it.

"It's coming." I hissed and rolled sideways so I was in full view of Rye and waved. He nodded at me already nocking an arrow in his bow while Hugo crouched ready to run out at a moment's notice, his wand held steady in his hand. I stood up slowly and jumped back round the corner as the hovercraft came into view and more technicians spilled out of the lift.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded behind me and I jumped. The technician had come out of the control station and stopped dead when he saw me.

"Err." I replied glancing at my discarded trident on the floor behind him. "I wanted to see the hovercrafts, they are so amazing." I said quietly attempting to look like a shy eleven year old caught doing something wrong. Sadly I didn't have much practice seeing as I never got caught but I must have been convincing because he nodded.

"Okay but stay back here if you go any closer you could get hurt." I nodded and tried to look delighted as he walked past me towards the hovercraft. I glanced at it and then around to see if anybody was looking at me before walking over picking up my trident and going into the station. My job was officially over and I was supposed to go through the edge of the woods to the road and go back, but I was curious. I had seen most things in my peeks through the window, the map and radio station with control to shot anything or anyone out of the sky. What I hadn't seen however was the degraded letter on the table next to a cold cup of coffee.

_Levi,_

_Keep an eye on Ori for me. He's going to do something stupid and he might pay for it, check the meeting room at 2:40._

_Love Gemi_

I stared at it, I had no idea who Levi or Gemi were but it was three twenty now and I had arrived at two forty five, just missing Levi as he went to find Ori and I had a pretty good idea who Ori was. I glanced up as the bleeping stopped and the hovercraft went out of range, I turned and ran out of the room and into the woods before the technician came back, I didn't stop running until I reached the road and ran straight into Scorpius, literally.

"Uff." He groaned as he collapsed back on the ground with me on top of him. "Coral?"

"Sorry." I wheezed rolling off of him. "I didn't impale you did I?" he laughed.

"No you missed." I got to my knees and looked around; my trident was lying in the middle of the road covered in dirt. I really needed to be more careful, not everybody in Dark Day's District Thirteen was used to weapons and knew how to not get impaled. I crawled over and picked it up as Scorpius got to his feet, checked his pockets and then helped me to my feet.

"Where's Amber and Lilly?" I asked as we started walking back to Orion's house.

"Amber got a call from the hospital and had to rush off and Lilly went to find Hugo they and Rye will met us back at Orion's." I nodded ad we walked in silence, we had almost reached Orion's when I made up my mind and told Scorpius about the note.

"Gemi?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I think your right about who Ori is because Orion has a sister called Gemi, it would make sense for her to be looking out for him, but let's not mention it unless you can think of a clever way to find out who Levi is?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I stared at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want." I opened my mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark when Scorpius stopped dead and put his hand in his pocket staring wide eyed down the empty road. But when I turned, hiding my trident, unsuccessfully, behind my back, it was no longer empty, a man with wild red hair that reminded me of Hugo's and very wide eyes surrounded by weathered skin covered in scars.

"You have doomed us all!" He cried, in a very strong District Six accent which didn't go well with his high reedy voice, running at us flailing his arms. "You have brought dark spirits into the world by opening the cursed watch; nothing will be the same again for the Thanatomyriad will destroy us all, you should have stopped when you had the choice!" he turned and pointed at Scorpius who looked ready to draw his wand and curse the guy into oblivion.

"Who are you?" I demanded before he could start again. "How do you know about the watch?" He completely ignored me and grabbed Scorpius' shirt.

"Your grandfather will destroy us, Malfoy! His army will destroy us and it's entirely your fault!" Scorpius looked even more shocked than before and even a little scared.

"Who are you?" He said and I was surprised to hear how steady his voice was. "How do you know me?"

"Sayer, I am Sayer and we all know of you Scorpius Malfoy you will destroy us all!" Scorpius was hyperventilating by now and I pulled out my trident and pointed it at Sayer.

"Get away from him." I said as calmly as possible, he looked sideways at me and I noticed for the first time that one of his eyes of black with dark veins popping out while the other was milky white. He stared at me for another few seconds before letting go of Scorpius and stepped back.

"You have been warned." I gulped at the change of tone, the accent was still there but his voice was low and sinister and dripped of bad things to come. His white eye swirled and I realised that it meant he was blind in it while the other pulsed with dark blood. Literal dark blood.

I stopped breathing and stared petrified as he reached out to me, the blood was covering the side of his face now, an ongoing waterfall of death. His hand was as scared as his face and he was missing several fingers, a golden bracelet dangled from his wrist and froze the air around it, drawing everything into it.

Normally I wouldn't have believed that jewellery could be threatening but now I changed my mind, the bracelet wasn't natural it was sucking all the heat from the air around it and all the colour from Sayers skin, looking through it his dripping blood turned black and Scorpius' green shirt grey.

"The end will come." Continued Sayer in his creepy voice. "And nothing will save us. Remember that, Coral Odair and pass the message on." His good eye slid towards Scorpius; at least I think it did his demonic blood made it hard to tell, and Scorpius gulped.

"Did you put the imperius curse on James?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"That was the witch." Sayer replied, malevolence creeping into his voice the same way his blood was creeping out of his eye. "She will find the watch and the watch will raze the earth and the earth will drag you down with it and you." He swiped at Scorpius who was too shocked to react but only whimpered in pain.

"You will destroy the world fruitlessly attempting to save yourself while everybody you know will perish until you stand alone successful in saving yourself in a desolate world. While you will die painfully at the hands of the indomitable god." He finished staring at me, my trident slipped in my hands and I gripped it tightly not caring that it was sawing open my hand and that my blood was joining Sayers in pools on the ground.

"You should have saved us all when you had the chance." I stifled a scream as Sayer dissolved in to nothing leaving only his blood on the ground. I don't know how long we stood there before Scorpius grabbed my hand and lead me through the gloomy streets.


	17. Salman's Brook

Salmans Brook – Teddy's POV

I stared at the only father I had ever known. His hair was starting to grey and he had large black circles under his eyes, I knew him well enough to see how stressed he actually was. How hard it was hitting him.

"When were they last seen?" I asked gently.

"Christmas afternoon at lunch, they vanished sometime from half two to three." Harry replied dejectedly. I thought for something to say to make him feel better, I would have done anything to get James, Lilly, Al, Rose and Hugo back just to get Harry back to normal. I would have preferred any physical pain to the one I was stuck with now, the feeling of worthlessness when I'm needed most.

"They'll be fine. Have you seen James when he's in a bad mood? He's possessed." Harry laughed and I felt a spark of hope.

"I know they'll be fine I just miss them."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, Harry thought for a second before shaking his head.

"No." I nodded and we sat in silence for a few more minutes, I stared at the photograph on Harry's desk one taken last Christmas were me and James were dressed in elf costumes and Harry, Ginny, Al and Lilly all wore Santa hats we were all laughing and holding a still wrapped present.

"Harry…" I started when one of the Ministry's inter department memos flew in and landed on Harry's desk. "What's it say?" I asked as Harry torn it open and scanned it his eyebrows rising and his open mouth an O in surprise.

"Teddy go and collect ten shield clocks and a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." He ordered immediately in Auror mode already scribbling down a reply.

I had just reached the door when the memo flew past my head turning left towards the other Auror cubicles while I ran right towards the store cupboard. The store is a tiny room at the end of the corridor that happens to be about the same size as my old school trunk and filled to the brim with useful Auror equipment, if you know where to look. Which I didn't. I flung the door open and stared at the mess for about thirty seconds before locating a box of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and grabbing several handfuls and then wasted another thirty seconds scanning for shield cloaks before giving up and summoning them, five minutes later I had untangled myself from the heap of clothing, picked out about ten and legged it back to Harry's office, which was now full of Aurors and Harry was in the middle of briefing them.

"-Thanatomyriad has been growing in strength but we have this lead: a lot of dark magic has been used at Salmans Brook where a protest was going to be held this afternoon. We don't know what's there but we just know it's bad so we'll go in two groups of five. Me, Goldstein, Campbell, Redfern and Chittock go west and Dobbs, Malkin, Markham, Russel and Entwistle go east."

"Sir." Somebody interrupted as I dumped the cloaks in a pile by the door. "Malkin's at St Mungo's, got hit by a cruciatus curse this morning." Harry bit his lip.

"Is there anybody else who can come?" the witch who had spoken shook her head.

"Okay Redfern you go in the east group Teddy fancy coming along?" Harry asked staring at me.

"What?" I asked as half the room did the same.

"We don't have time for anything else, Teddy you stay with me and do whatever anybody in this room says."

"He hasn't completed training…" A burly man started when Harry cut across.

"We need numbers and fifth years can stun Chittock, everybody grab a cloak and some PIDP and go." I pulled the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder out of my pocket and held it out as the eight Aurors put on the cloak, pulled out their wand, grabbed a packet and disapparated until it was only me and Harry left.

"Where's Salman's Brook?" I asked stuffing the rest of the PIDP in my pocket and fumbling with the clasp on the cloak.

"I'll take you on a side-along apparition." Harry told me finishing fastening his own cloak and holding out his arm for me. "Just remember to do whatever anybody else says. Promise me that." I nodded.

"I promise." I told him and he smiled.

"Don't get hurt Andromeda will kill me." He said and turned on the spot. In the five minutes we had stayed behind the Aurors had already secured the perimeter and were scouting inside, Harry nodded to the two wizards on guard duty and walked right in, I followed him trying to ignore the glares and attempting to get my cloak on right but my fingers were numb so I gave up and made a mental note to just duck a lot. We ran down a corridor blending into the shadows until we reached a doorway that had been blown to bits and yells and flashes of spells could be seen.

"I'll go in." Harry whispered to me. "You wait at least one minute before you follow me." He ran out and started shooting anything the moved before I'd even thought up and answer, I peeked around the corner to see about thirty people on cloaks and weird masks duelling with the Aurors, about five were lying unconscious or struggling against ropes but four of the Aurors were lying on the ground, one of whom in a pool of blood, it was only when one of the masked figures turned and shot a curse at Harry did I realise that they were Death Eaters.

Harry and the remaining two Aurors took down another ten halving the enemy forces, something they had done before we'd even got here. One of the Aurors screamed and fell forward a silver knife in his back as the other got thrown up wards crashing into the ceiling which groaned and shifted before falling back down into the group of Death Eaters. Harry span round in time for his wand to be blasted out of his hand and a look of pure loathing appeared on his face.

"Well look at this. Baby Potter's all grown up and still thinks he can fight us." A women walked forward out of another doorway, laughing.

"How are you here?" Harry demanded "you're dead." The women moved slightly and I caught a glimpse of her face pale with heavily hooded dark eyes as dark as her black hair and I realised with a jolt of dread that I recognised her and in doing so realised that I really needed to save Harry. My minute was up but I didn't fancy charging into a lost battle, I needed to outsmart and confuse her long enough for Harry to do something. I closed my eyes and thought hard as Bellatrix started talking again.

"Chaos has been awakened Potter, your little stunt with the watch didn't go unnoticed. We have loyal group here to ensure his rise and destroy that watch, we will live again and you will die. Avada…"

"Expelliarmus." I yelled jumping out of the corner and pointing my wand at Bellatrix who froze staring at me in shock, I thanked the stars above for my metamorphmagus skills and glared at Bellatrix in, what I hoped was an identical expression to Harry's.

"Potter?" She asked sounding confused for the first time in her life, I had the resist my excitement for fear of turning back into myself rather than looking exactly like Harry.

"Stupefy." I yelled and ducked as my spell was repelled back at me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry lunging for his wand as the Death Eaters came out of their shock. "Bombarda!" I snapped pointing my wand to the already weak ceiling above the Death Eaters which promptly collapsed on top of them leaving me, Harry and Bellatrix the only ones standing.

"Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix cried pointing her wand at Harry who rolled out the way blocking my view of Bellatrix.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as I stumbled over rubble from the ceiling and held my cloak over my head to avoid being hit by stray spells from Harry and Bellatrix's duel. There was a second of silence as I fell forward over the body of the Auror who Bellatrix had stabbed and thought fleetingly off the other who I had collapsed a ceiling on top of, I got to my knees and pointed my wand in Bellatrix's direction just in time to get knocked backwards by the cruciatus curse.

Pain torn through my body and I felt like knives were piercing my skin, vaguely I heard screaming and as abruptly as it started it stopped. I lay panting on the ground dimly aware of Bellatrix laughing and taunting Harry who was responding with dark magic of his own. I put my hand to my head and covered my eyes letting the darkness wash over me, I was dimly aware of a slight pain in my other hand and turned to see it resting on the silver blade. I struggled to my knees and watched as Bellatrix blasted Harry backwards, his wand spinning out of his hand, Bellatrix stood over him her wand pointing at his chest.

"No Mudblood mother to save you now or some filthy half breed." Harry lunged and Bellatrix turned her back towards me as he fell to the ground. Anger surged through me and I glanced around for my wand to curse her into oblivion but it was nowhere to be seen. "Bye bye Potter. Avada Kedavra!" She yelled and I didn't think, I threw the knife and then staggered to my feet and followed it, Harry was lying still on the ground and I couldn't see if the curse had hit him or not. I glanced at Bellatrix's body lying on the ground next to him, the knife had penetrated her skull and there was surprisingly little blood, neither of them were moving and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"H… Harry?" I stammered. "Harry!? Dad!?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Dad?" Harry groaned and I laughed. "Help me up will you?" I grabbed him arm and pulled him upright immediately hugging him.

"I thought you were dead." I admitted and Harry snorted.

"It'll take more than Bellatrix Lestrange to kill me Teddy." He looked around the room. "We'd better call in reinforcements to get this lot to Azkaban if they've survived." Harry squeezed my shoulders and stepped back. "Then we can figure out what Thanatomyriad has been doing to help Chaos."

* * *

><p>So guys, we have finally caught up with where I am on Wattpad and you know I said when I reached that point I would update them at the same time? Well I updated the last chapter on Wednesday and I'm updating them every two weeks so instead of waiting a day or two (I am so sorry for forgetting, honest) you will have to wait 10 whole days to find out what happens next. Anyway thanks for reading, see you on the 17th.<p> 


	18. Shifts in Time

Lilly

Scorpius and Coral arrived an hour after the rest of us got back, even Orion who was stuck in a meeting got back before them, Rye had taken to pacing the room and twanging his bow string while I sat with my head on Hugo's shoulder while he tapped nervously with his wand on his knee. Amber had gone up to bed to get some sleep and Orion had vanished somewhere occasionally reappearing with snacks which we ate less of the longer we waited. Eventually there was a knock at the door, which Orion magically appeared to open, and a relived cry as Scorpius dragged a shell shocked Coral into the room and collapsed on the sofa Rye had abandoned.

"Coral." Rye pulled her into a hug and she seemed to relax slightly. "What happened?" Coral shook her head.

"Guy knew about us." She mumbled as Rye lead her over to the sofa and sat her next to Scor, Hugo got up to help Scorpius and I grabbed his arm, Scorpius smiled at me before closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths.

"He talked about the watch and this action group that Scorpius's grandfather started and then when I told him to stop he looked at me and he started to bleed out of his eye and he told me to tell people that the end will come and nothing can save us and that there's a witch that cursed James…" She trailed off glancing at Scorpius who opened his eyes and looked at Coral's petrified face.

"He said that the witch will look for the watch, that's probably what she wanted James for, but the watch doesn't want to be found by her-"

"It'll go in self-defence mode and destroy everything." Orion interrupted.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Dad." I resisted the urge to smile.

"Anyway he said that I would save myself and be the only person alive or something while everybody else died and Coral…" Scorpius trailed off this time glancing at Coral.

"He said I would die painfully at the hands on an, what did he say, indomitable god? And then he melted." Coral finished and we stared at her.

"Melted?" Asked Rye hesitantly.

"He dissolved into his own blood." Scorpius replied and I gagged, no wonder they looked shell shocked, Coral was obvious but when Scorpius leaned into the light I could see it in his eyes he also ha d bruise starting to form on his right cheek that I was really curious about but didn't want to ask. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Orion got up and vanished again, he returned a few minutes later with Amber who looked grim.

"We should get to Command." Orion said finally. "We need to have a backup plan and be somewhere where we can improvise." We all nodded and left the house I was barely aware of what I was doing let alone Scorpius and Coral, Rye didn't leave Coral's side and Amber walked next to them they were walking slowly while Orion strode confidently ahead leaving me and Hugo awkwardly in between.

"Let's go talk to Orion about the watch thing." I muttered to Hugo and he nodded speeding up as he did so, so I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Orion." Hugo said quietly when we reached him. "What does indomitable mean?"

"Unbeatable." Orion replied slowing down slightly so that I could walk with them.

"And how many gods are unbeatable?" I asked and was surprised to see him smile.

"Not that many, I wouldn't want anybody to be killed by a beatable god let alone and unbeatable one."

"Why do you-" Hugo was cut off by a large rumble of thunder that took me a moment to realise was coming from the ground not the sky.

"Earthquake!" I yelled.

"Not possible!" Orion yelled back. "It's a shift in time." I glanced around and realised he was right a few of the buildings around us were collapsing while others were popping up. I glanced behind me to see that the others had huddled together to protect themselves from falling debris, when I turned around again people were walking out of houses and up the street like nothing was happening.

"Why are they not being affected?" I demanded grabbing Hugo's hand as I did so.

"The watch." Orion replied and I nodded mutely.

"Yeah but when's it going to…" Hugo started when the ground stopped shaking and half the debris vanished. "Stop." He whispered. A dozen people walked around the corner laughing, a couple of people gave us odd looks while a few nodded at Orion.

"We need to find out what's happening." I told the boys and marched forward until I reached the corner and turned before stopping dead. I was standing in a main square that was filled with people protesting, while huge banners hung front he street lamps. Hugo and Orion jogged around the corner after me and opened and closed his mouth a few time.

"This isn't right." He said finally as Scorpius, Coral, Rye and Amber joined us. "I walked through here half an hour ago and it was empty."

"Times changing remember they probably think they've been here all day." I snapped at him, starting to panic. Would James and Al be okay in the Capitol, the fighting could have started again and they would be completely unprepared for it?

"Thanatomyriad." Coral whispered. "That's what Sayer said the group Scorpius's grandfather created was called Thanatomyriad that's this group." I glanced up and saw that she was right; the banners all had the name Thanatomyriad stamped on them.

"Who's Sayer?" Rye asked.

"The guy we ran into." Scorpius told him. "Has anything else changed?" even as he asked a scream rang through the air and a man ran out of the crowd.

"Get underground! Emergency evacuation! Everybody get underground!" There was a moment of confusion as everybody looked to see who was yelling at them but in seconds the man was held in the gaze of everybody in the square. "Attack! Get underground!" He yelled again and this time people listened, Hugo grabbed the back of my jumper and pulled me against the wall as everybody streamed past us down the street that lead to the lifts to District Thirteens command centre where Orion had been earlier.

"What's going on?" I yelled at Orion because I regarded him as the expert on this kind of thing.

"I don't know." He yelled back looking irritated that I expected him to know everything. Which I didn't, I only expected him to know the crazy stuff.

"The deal." Coral yelled at me. "If times changed again them the deal might have happened and the Capitol's sending their bombs." I glanced over at her and saw she was holding Rye's hand so tightly she had probably cut of the blood supply. She was holding onto hope and who was I to deny it to her? But I didn't think for one second that it was the deal, something was off and it was bugging me, something familiar that I really didn't like. The first things on the list that fulfil those criteria are Potions homework and detention for not doing my Potions homework but for some reason I didn't think that was it.

"Do you have it too?" Hugo asked quietly in my ear, the last of the protesters where leaving so there wasn't quiet as much of a din but he still had to talk loudly for me to hear him. I nodded and glanced over at Scorpius who was staring around as if trying to locate something; I put my hand into my pocket and made a fist over the hand of my wand as I slowly turned.

The man who had made everybody clear the square was slowly transforming into somebody else as the effects of their Polyjuice potion wore off, and they drew their wand. Orion gave a gasp of surprise as the woman muttered a curse, I only registered a few things; her long blond hair; how she held her wand in an uncomfortable grip of somebody who doesn't use their wand often and that she was who I was getting the familiar feeling from, the tinge of magic: dark magic, before a jet of green light shot from her wand aiming straight at me.


	19. An Eradicated World

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR('s eve). I hope everybody had a great Christmas and is having a great New Years Eve or if you're on the other side of the planet had a great New Years Eve and you have a good 2015. :-D

* * *

><p>Hugo<p>

Lilly froze as the curse flew in between our heads and created a small crater in the wall behind us. The witch was powerful, not anybody could cast an unforgivable curse, but not a regular user of magic either that or she has a terrible aim.

"Get down!" I screamed as the witch ducked Scorpius's stunning spell and shot another curse in our direction. Lilly unfroze and pulled Orion to the ground as the spell narrowly missed his head, Rye pushed Coral down and together they crawled back around the corner and hid behind the buildings. Amber ducked pulling out her sword as she did so I grabbed her arm and forced her to lower her sword.

"You won't get close enough."

"Stupefy!" Lilly yelled and the witch was forced to duck her spell while simultaneously warding off Scorpius' attacks which were becoming increasingly more dangerous as he got more and more annoyed.

"Avoid the green light it's a killing curse!" I yelled as I ran to the other side of the square, Lilly and Scorpius had the witch covered on two angles but she could easily fight both of them off by turning slightly, she needed to be unprepared. I crouched down next to a statue as Lilly got shakily to her feet next to Orion who was pressing his palms to the ground and concentrating really hard.

"Petrificus totalus." I muttered at the same time Lilly yelled, a jet of bright blue light shot from her wand and joined with my spell to create a crater the size of me at the witches feet.

"You're fools!" The witch screamed blasting the building next the Scorpius so he rolled out of the way and momentarily stopped his bombardment. "You will change nothing, you will still be consumed in the void of existence if you change time the watch will make sure of it as will your so called friends!" she ducked another stunning spell and Orion used the opening to run forward sword drawn. The witch fell to the floor to avoid being cut in half and drew her own knife, she couldn't duel me, Lilly and Scorpius and fight Orion at the same time; it required two different weapons. I shot a stunning spell at her and missed as she rolled over to avoid Orion, it bounced harmlessly off his sword and shot back at me. I ducked and heard a yell of pain, when I next looked up Lilly was next to me and Scorpius had joined Orion his wand pointed at the witch who had her hands up in surrender.

"Who's…?" I began when Lilly interrupted me.

"Apparently Orion's sword isn't just for show." She said grimly and I winced at the implication, she held out her hand and I accepted it. We ran over to Orion and Scorpius, who were in the middle of threatening the witch for information.

"I won't tell you anything." She snapped glaring up at us. "Thanatomyriad will get its revenge with or without your help and you will help us because the alternative is so much worse."

"What's the alternative then Fairchild?" Orion asked, hatred pouring out of every word.

"An eradicated world, consumed by that wonderful watch in your pocket." She glared very pointedly at Scorpius who raised his eyebrow.

"Did you know that treason is punished by the dementors kiss? I don't know about the Panem law system but I'm guessing that treason against very powerful immortal beings might have a punishment a little worse in death." He said very slowly so that Fairchild caught every word.

"Since when did you know mythology?" I asked him amazed.

"I guessed." He admitted.

"Pretty good guess." Orion told him before looking back down at Fairchild. "Anything else you wanted to add?"

"You will never live and you will never win and you will burn in Tartarus." She spat at him Orion glanced at me and Lilly while Scorpius grabbed our arms and forced us away.

"Whatever." Fairchild gave another cry of pain as I was dragged towards Amber, Coral and Rye still hadn't come around the corner, I tried to turn around but Scorpius pushed me roughly forward.

"Go check on Rye and Coral." Lilly glared at him and marched around the corner dragging me behind her, because I'd forgotten to let go of her hand. Rye and Coral were sat on the ground counting arrows but looked up as we came around the corner.

"Problem solved." I told them because I doubted Lilly had the ability to speak. Rye got to his feet as Scorpius, Amber and Orion came around the corner, I tried to ignore the blood stains on their clothes and found it disturbingly easy.

"We've got to get to the meeting. Make them accept the offer." Amber said as Lilly opened her mouth while glaring at Scorpius.

"Yeah they should have managed to get into the presidential mansion by now and trying to contact Thirteen." Orion added.

"Lead the…" Coral began but the rest of her words were lost in a low humming noise. "Hovercrafts." She whispered. We all looked up to see nine hovercrafts fly overhead in arrow head formation, each one had a red seal printed on the side and as we watched started to drop bombs at the opposite end of town.

"Maybe we don't have to get to the meeting." Rye said slowly. "That's the Capitol seal. They're bombing the place just like they should be."

"Yeah one problem with that." Lilly pointed out. "We're here and if we don't get somewhere safe soon we'll be bombed too."

"They'll have closed the doors by now. We can't go underground, there's nowhere safe to go." Orion said sadly. "We're stuck here."

"If only we could apparate." Lilly sighed. "I don't know any shields powerful enough for this; we could run to the woods?"

"We won't make it, could you guys like pray or something?" Rye asked Orion and Amber shook their heads. I glanced at Scorpius to see that he was pulling out the watch and opening it up, he saw me looking at him and grinned.

"I don't know if this'll work so put up some basic shield charms around us." I did as he told me to as he pointed his wand at the watch and muttered under his breath, it started to glow blue as the second wave of bombers flew overhead getting steadily closer.

"A portkey?!" Lilly said, surprised.

"Okay guys we don't have that much time pick a very specific place in the Capitol and imagine it, hopefully we should go there." Scorpius explained.

"Front of the president's mansion." Rye said at once and Coral, Orion and Amber nodded.

"Grab hold and think about it very clearly, Lilly, Hugo empty your minds of places." Scorpius said holding out the watch and we all grabbed it, it glowed some more and I could feel the watch heating up under my hand. For a scary minute nothing happened and the third wave flew overhead this time their bombs aiming for the section of town we were in. I glanced at Lilly at the same time that she looked at me. I squeezed her hand and closed my eyes; there was a sound of an explosion and waves of heat washed over me.

The only thing keeping us alive was my failing shield charms.

"I love you Hugo." Lilly said next to me.

"I love you more Lilly." I could sense her smile through my closed eyes as a whistling sound came from directly above our heads.

Then there was a jerk behind my navel and I was swirling away still burning from the impact of the bomb that landed as the last of our forms were whisked away.


	20. Conducting Gold

I don't own Harry Potter, Hero's of Olympus or the Hunger Games they belong to their respective owners who are much awesomer than I.

* * *

><p>Aquila<p>

The hovercraft ride from Thirteen was a lot more entertaining than it was to. For starts when I left the Capitol everybody I knew there was dead and the hovercraft was filled with their bodies, then there was the air of anticipation because at any second I could be shot down (from above as well as below) or the hovercraft could catch fire (it was faulty) or the mean looking rebel escorting me away could shoot me (I later beat him up for calling me a wimp). The tension had been so thick the only way to break it would be to attack it repeatedly with a chainsaw; my dad had just died and told me that my mom was a goddess while the rebel had just watched his best friend get shot, so we didn't talk much and the silence was almost as deafening as the tension was thick. My life hung in the balance and the whole world had gone pear shaped.

This time the threat of immediate death was even higher but lurked in the shadows so we couldn't make out the form it could come in; the hovercraft was fine and nobody was grieving, I was with my friends and we were quite relaxed about flying to our deaths and smashing the world back into the right shape.

I blame James.

The second, I think, we got on he put up two charms, one to block sound and one to block us from view, even before we had taken off our invisibility charms. The result was Rose and Al, the smallest people, crawling around the hovercraft looking for Alexis because we ran into each other and he ended stumbling away and got distracted by all the weapons. Then all of us sat around and ate some magical sweets that Rose had in her bag. We were doing okay, and by okay I mean that mine and Alexis' ADHD wasn't too bad and we were entertained by the sweets, until James decided that it was too quiet and started a dancing companion.

In a very compact space.

We were laughing so hard that it took us a full five minutes to realise we were landing so that we had to wait an extra ten minutes to leave which seemed a lot longer than the hour long flight. Then we snuck through the Capitol landing strip, which was a lot fancier and more guarded than its District Thirteen equivalent, only having to wipe two peoples memories but ended up running all the way to the presidential square after Al fell over a bin and we got chased by guard dogs, forcing James to remove the invisibility spell while running for his life, we only stopped for a rest five minutes later when we were sure that the dogs were gone, I slowed down and lead the others into an abandoned ally next to the square where we wouldn't be seen.

"Plans?" I asked immediately while everybody else sat down and wheezed.

"Don't trip over any more bins?" James suggested and was promptly punched by Al.

"Get into the presidential mansion." Willow said smiling slightly at James and Al who were now in a full on sibling fight while Rose sat and glared at them. "Then propose our idea and get hovercrafts to bomb Thirteen."

"That works." Alexis grunted. "But I wouldn't say no to a bit more violence."

"Don't speak to soon you might get it." Willow warned

"You're cheery today." James told them "Unfortunately I think you've got your wish." I turned to see where he was looking and saw a man standing silent in the shadows at the end of the ally. When James spoke he stepped forward and for half a second I thought he was still in the shadows before realising that he wasn't then I wished he would step back. He had wild red hair covered in random dark spots; every surface of skin, his face, his hands, was covered in scars caved an inch deep; his dark clothing was ragged and torn like he'd just come from a fight with a lion and covered in spots like his hair but his eyes were the most disturbing one was blind and pure white the other was pure black so that I first thought that he didn't have one there before blood dripped down from it the same colour as the patches in his hair and clothes.

"I don't come with violence James Potter, I come with warnings." I almost laughed out loud at his accent, a deep District Six one, it just didn't go with his appearance, but something told me that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"What type of warnings?" Alexis asked glaring distrustfully at the man. "And who are you?"

"I am Thanatomyriads spokesman, I am Sayer and I will only tell you once by opening the watch you have destroyed us all, Thanatomyriad will rule us all and your choices will keep us all here." Sayer said.

"Big believer of the rule of three isn't he?" Al mumbled and Sayer glanced at him.

"I wouldn't be so certain Albus Potter even now the rule of three won't save your sister." Al tensed.

"What have you done to Lilly?" He growled, Sayer walked towards us and only stopped when he reached me.

"Nothing, I don't need to."

"How do you know who they are?" I asked quietly.

"Our founder doesn't think much of their father and I have a duty. You can't continue, you can't change time back the consequences would be… disastrous." I froze.

"Are you threatening us?" I demanded as Alexis snapped: "we're still going anyway." Sayer ignored me and smiled creepily at Alexis.

"I hoped you'd say that." He admitted. "It means I can't let you pass." He lashed out so fast that I almost missed it; Alexis reacted almost as fast swinging his sword cutting Sayer's shoulder so that even more of his blood poured down. James and Rose jumped to their feet as Al pulled out his wand and shot a curse, I glanced at Willow, who was fumbling with her bow, and pulled out my sword and slashed at Sayer.

Despite our best efforts he wouldn't back down even though he was a literal fountain of blood now and was started to get back at us. I ducked Sayers weapon that I still hadn't seen felt my sword tumble out of my grasp as he grabbed my wrist, I glanced up to see that he had his very long knife at my head and was holding my wrist in his other hand, he had a golden bracelet on it that had obviously slipped down.

"You can't change time." He stated and pressed his knife down on my neck to emphasise that point. I flinched as a wave of pain flew not through my neck but my wrist where the bracelet was touching it. It was freezing my arm and sending negative thoughts to me through the pain, I almost started to agree with him about not changing time when the view in the bracelet changed, instead of seeing the ally wall and Sayers wrist I could see Orion bloody and bruised fighting with a fury that I usually accosted more with Alexis than him. As I watched I saw my godly half-sister Piper McLean or Grace grab his arm and say something in his ear, Piper looked about our age and was definitely dressed for a fight, in her cargo pants and tank top and she had a small cut on her shoulder dripping with blood, red mortal blood, she slashed her sword and then locked her eyes with Orion's. I couldn't hear anything but knew with absolute certainty what she said.

"Please, we need your help." Orion glared at whatever he was fighting and then ran off, Piper looked directly at me through the bracelet and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Gold conducts, times was, is being conducted Aquila, I'd help Alexis before he does something stupid." Then she too ran off and I stared in surprise before sifting my eyes up to Sayer. He was still on his feet and seemed to have a full supply of never ending strength, almost like he was drawing it from somewhere.

Gold conducts.

Ignoring the pain in my arm and neck I twisted around and yanked the bracelet off of Sayer wrist, he stared at me in surprise and then looked down at his chest before looking back up at me.

"You've just made the problem worse." He said like he really regretted it before he started to choke, the blood was flowing more forcibly now I couldn't see any skin beneath it as I took a shaky step back, Sayer fell to his knees and vanished into a pool of darkness.

"What the actual hell?" Al asked and pretty much summed up my thoughts.

"I think this is what's changing time." I said holding up the bracelet. They all stared at me.

"She's right." Rose said after a minute. "Look." I glanced at the bracelet to see that it was showing another scene.

Orion, Amber, Rye, Coral, Lilly, Hugo and Scorpius were standing in a street while an earthquake shook the ground, random building were collapsing and fires raged and they were in a circle holding something glowing blue, I could see heat waves and Orion's shirt caught fire before they vanished.

"Portkey." James breathed. "We need to clear the rebels out for them." He grinned at Willow who calmed down slightly and ran back towards the entrance to the ally.

"Yeah, then the only problems we have to worry about are bracelets that change time." Al muttered and I laughed.

Orion was safe and coming at the moment I could live with the golden time changing bracelet. I slipped it in my pocket and followed James.


	21. Love and War

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Willow<p>

It turns out that there weren't that many rebels to get rid of. When we walked into the square the peacekeepers had a defensive line in front of the president's mansion and were slowly picking off a group of about a dozen rebels. The ground between them had quite a few bodies and was covered in blood and broken glass along with a few other things that I really didn't need to know; apparently the rebels were on a retreat.

"Rebels!" Came a voice from the balcony and the firing momentarily stopped. I grabbed James' arm, ignoring the electric shocks running down my own, and pulled him back into the shadow of the street out of the square, Aquila glanced at us and followed almost tripping over Alexis in the process, who was standing glaring at the balcony. The Peacekeepers and rebels had probably already seen us but there were no civilians around for a reason, I didn't think the president, at least I assumed it was the president, would be too pleased to see us."District Thirteen has been destroyed and all other Districts are surrendering. Surrender now and your lives will be spared; we will go forth into the future together learning from our mistakes."

There was a moment of silence as the rebels looked at each other before giving their answer. They opened fire on the person on the balcony and the peacekeepers split up, half of them returned fire while the other half rushed to the balcony where the president was. He had obviously been shot. Then through the gap I finally saw who had been talking and froze in shock.

Falling to the ground his white suit slowly tuning red was a young President Snow. Despite being dead for twenty years very person in Panem still knew his name; his looks; his crimes. The rebels had taken advantage of the momentary confusion and were getting the upper hand were they advancing slowly towards the peacekeepers.

"He's going to die." I realised.

"And good riddance." Alexis snorted.

"He can't die." I insisted. "As much as I would love for him to he needs to create the Hunger Games for time to get back on track and he can't do that if he's dead. He can't get my parents together."

"Well then let's go stop the rebels." James rolled his eyes like he'd just stated the obvious that we hadn't got. He had but it wasn't quite that simple.

"Somebody needs to get a medic for him." Rose said.

"I'll go." Aquila offered, "Rose, Al go help Snow you three stop the rebels." Then she turned and ran off, Al grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her past the Peacekeepers. I glanced at James only to realise that he'd already gone and Alexis was rushing after him having already caught the scent of blood. I rolled my eyes and followed, tripping over random dropped guns and avoiding glass shards the size of my foot and pools of blood alike. By the time I reached them half the rebels already had their guns pointed at their heads.

"Move out the way." The middle rebel said, he had a little badge on his shirt so I guessed he was the commander but what surprised me most was that he had a Twelve accent. I suppose that made sense, if you're going to send somebody on a suicide mission it should probably be a somebody from Twelve and they weren't surrendering so obviously Snow decided to take his anger out on the entire district, and here I was thinking that the only trouble Twelve caused was spawning my parents.

"Stop." I yelled and Commander Man's eyes momentarily flicked towards me before going back to James whom his gun was occupied with. Naturally James was still grinning like he had guns pointed at his head on a daily basis, I wouldn't be surprised. "You heard Snow, surrender and you'll live. It won't be easy but you and your families will live, if you don't he'll kill you, your family, your friends and punish the whole district."

"You sound pretty familiar with Snow girl." Commander Guy said a note of accusation in his voice.

"Not personally, no. My mother's been on the receiving end though." I retorted.

"How do I know you're not a Capitol spy?" The commander shot back at me.

"You don't, you just have to trust me and then learn to be specific about who you trust." I warned it really didn't seem right forcing the Hunger Games on them and not giving them a warning.

"That statement contradicts itself." Another guy said shaking his head.

"What if I said I don't trust you?" Commander guy asked through gritted teeth. "And I shot you and your young spy medic friends."

"You'd be making a big mistake." I advised.

"And if you shoot my little brother I'll make you regret it until the day you die which could very likely be today after I'm done with you." James growled. Commander guy moved his gun to point to my head, which I found unfair since James was the one who had just threaten him with painful death.

"I don't trust you." He stated, James plunged his hand in his pocket to get his wand but I grabbed his wrist.

"No James, we can't give it up." I said staring right at him, my blood thrumming in my ears as I did so. James stared for a second before removing his hand and stepping back. The Commander curled his lip and fired.

My mind went blank and my senses shut down as I started in confusion at the Commander who fell backwards, a large hole in his forehead. The other rebels threw down their weapons and raised their hands in surrender and the next thing I knew gunshots were ringing through the air and I was on the floor, James on top of me in a really awkward position, his hands either side of my head and his legs caught up in my own making me keenly aware of the pressure of his body, my ears feeling like they were bleeding and my shoulder was on fire.

"What's wrong?" I croaked, James shushed me and stared around. I blinked back tears and managed to turn my head to see exactly what was wrong. My shirt was stained red and blood was running rivers through the creases onto the ground where it collected around James' hand, he didn't seem to realise since he was putting his entire wait on it and not jumping back screaming. Most of my shirt had torn and a large black spider was embedded half way into my skin, it to me a moment to realise that it wasn't a spider. The Commander had managed to shoot my shoulder; the bullet in his head had obviously changed his aim but I still felt dizzy from blood loss, and arachnophobia,and my entire right size hurt like hell.

"James." I whispered.

"Hey." He said smiling at me. "Don't worry I'll get that bullet out when they stop shooting, it's quite easy."

"No." I told him and he frowned. "That wasn't what I was going to say. You're kneeing my stomach and it hurts." James threw his head back and laughed rolling off of me, I took a deep breath able to breathe easier now.

"Accio." James said and my vision flashed red as the bullet was wrenched free of my shoulder. James leaned over me again and I saw Alexis arguing with a couple of Peacekeepers about three metres away, James lifted me up slightly and I realised he was wrapping a bandage around my shoulder. Then he glanced around and tapped me with is wand, at once the pain vanished and I left feeling groggy but otherwise fine. "If anybody asked I got the bullet out with a knife and you're still in pain, so act more in pain."

I laughed at him and then winced as my bow dug into my back; I'd completely forgotten it was there. He helped me to my feet and then put his arm around my waist from me to lean on him, immediately we were surrounded by Peacekeepers and being lead to where Snow was sat on a chair being bandaged by a medic with Al, Rose and Aquila stood next to him, as we got closer I realised that Aquila's pocket was smoking and the golden bracelet was on the ground red hot, Snow nodded at us and then flicked the Peacekeepers away.

"Thank you." He said. "I can't do too much for you now but come here tomorrow and I will reward you." Then the medic helped him to his feet and they started to leave when Aquila spoke up.

"What will happen to the districts sir?" She asked politely. Snow smiled at her and I saw what my mum meant, in that second he resembled a snake so much that I had to resist the urge to swat him with my bow.

"You'll find out tomorrow." He walked back inside and most of the Peacekeepers left, either back to their stations or inside with the President, but three stayed behind glaring at us.

"Names." The one on the right snapped grouchily and while Aquila rattled off our names I tried not to let my eyes wonder towards the square where I knew the entire squad from Twelve lay dead. The Peacekeepers nodded and marched inside leaving us alone.

"You okay Willow?" Al asked eying my bandaged shoulder.

"Yeah. Just Panem can't heal gunshot wounds in thirty seconds." I replied and AL shot James and impressed look.

"It was nothing." James said trying to look modest. Key word being trying. "Just quick summoning charm and stitching charm." Rose rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Anyway we need to go we can't stay here." Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah but where?" Rose asked. Aquila opened her mouth to answer when a wave of heat washed over me and somebody to my right yelled: "OW!" I grinned and span around to see Rye holding his head while curled up on the ground, Coral sat next to him looking dazed while Orion was laying down a crazy grin on him face on his other side; Amber, it seemed, had originally collapsed on the ground but crawled to the edge of the balcony to throw up. Lilly and Hugo were holding hands and had their eyes closed but were both smiling and standing; Scorpius stood next to them a soft smile on his face.

"Hey." He raised his hand in greeting. "Fancy seeing you here." Rose and Al both jumped forward and pulled all three wizards into a hug. I glanced at James and saw he was smiling sadly; I wondered what that was about before Rye pushed himself up and stared around, I stepped towards him and tripped falling off the five metre high balcony and dragging James with me.

James yelped as he landed onto of . "Sorry." I laughed. "I'm okay." I told him and he nodded and moved slightly.

"Shit. "He murmured.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him, his hair was a mess and he was looking more and more handsome by the second. Seriously my hormones chose now to play up?

"Stuck in a rose bush." He replied sheepishly. "I'm really sorry if I'm hurting you I mean my healing talents..."

"James." I interrupted but he continued talking over me.

"They aren't the best and your shoulder's probably got some internal damage and I'm making it worse."

"James." I tried again.

"Do they have good healthcare in your time because you're going to need it?" I gave up and grabbed his shirt pulling him down and kissing him successfully stopping him from yabbering on. When he finally pulled away my lips were swollen slightly and I really wanted to continue.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"I'm fine to however I would be better if we could have an encore." He leaned forward and I pressed my finger to his lips.

"We can't be together." I ignored James look of devastation and my own beating heart and concentrated on getting out of the rose bush because that was the simple truth of it.

We could never be together.


End file.
